Zack's Got Talent
by Tvmatchmaker795
Summary: Zack has come prepared for anything. He has his ghost busting kit and everything. The one thing he didn't count on was a certain someone stealing his heart away. Will the reasons for them to be apart keep them that way? (Permanent Hiatus)
1. Drama on Hallway 12!

**Okay, so all the good Zailey stories aren't being updated so I am fighting back by creating this. I hope you like it. REVIEWS!**

Zack stepped out with Cody and Woody. His ghost buster suit on him and his weapon ready, he was ready for anything. He gazes across the deck for anything suspicious. His breath hitches as he sees her. She is wearing a white dress with classic red outlines. Her face looks gorgeous in the light that he sees her in. Zack feels his heart race and he can't tear his eyes away. His attention is brought back by Woody who snaps in front of his face.

"Hello? Zack." Woody waves his hand.

"Sorry Woody, what did you say?" Zack takes his eyes off her to look at his friend. Woody shrugs it off and continues.

"Cody and I are going to check the lower deck. Can you cover this part?"

"Yes!" Zack says too eagerly. Woody just looks suspiciously at him then leaves with Cody. Zack hopes that Woody didn't think that he was up to something. But then again, Woody never thinks. He maneuvers himself through the crowd to get to **her**. When he gets nearer, Zack takes a deep breath and approaches her.

"Hey Pickett." He calls her by her last name to act casual, which is hard since it feels like its 100 degrees outside.

Bailey swerves around and smiles. She looks down at his costume and laughs but tries to suppress it. "What are you wearing Zack?"

"I'll explain it later. So what is this shindig that you have here?" He talks funny just to hear her laugh again. He smiles when he hears it again. But this time it was her giggle.

"It's all a ploy to get Mr. Mosby to play the piano in public. It was my idea but London insisted that I wear this dress to get in the mood." Bailey wiggles around in her dress. Don't get her wrong, she loves dressing up like the next girl but she feels so weird wearing a cage or whatever she is wearing.

"Well you look nice." Zack compliments her. He awkwardly rubs the back of his head as he says that. He immediately regrets saying that because lets face it; Bailey is off limits for two obvious reasons. The first reason is that he is dating Maya and the second is that Bailey is Cody's ex and he still has some feelings for her.

Bailey looks startled at Zack. She never thought that Zack would be capable of saying a nice thing. She blushes and looks at her feet. When she looks back up, Zack is smiling at her in a way that makes her stomach flip. She swallows the butterflies that threaten to overrun her.

"That's very sweet Zack." Bailey thinks about kissing him on the cheek but then remembers Maya. "So where is Maya?" She asks curiously. A hint of jealousy knags her chest.

Zack's eyes widen. _Maya_. "Uhh… I think she's around here somewhere. I thought she was going shopping." Things grow silent and awkward. Both of them try to speak at the same time. They chuckle uncomfortably.

"Well… I need to go." Zack starts to walk away. He hits his forehead as he walks.

"Zack." Bailey yells out in desperation. He turns around enthusiastically. "Are you going to come back and listen to Mr. Moseby play?"

"Yeah. And I will dress normally." He looks down at his costume. Bailey smiles at his answer. He gives her a smile back as he leaves.

** 1 hour later…**

Zack had researched the compass and found the answer he was looking for. He had also found the magnet thingy that Cody says causes the compass to malfunction. He was thinking of busting the party that was out on the deck but he decided to go out and party a little before. He might as well enjoy it right?

Zack smiles at his reflection, proud of his looks. Since joining the water polo team on the ship, he has gotten slimmer and more muscle. Maya has even complimented him about his abs that is taking form. He decides to wear an old timey grey tux that really brings out his blue eyes. Sighing, he leaves his room. When he closes his door, he accidently runs into Maya. They collide clumsily. When she looks at him, she does a double take.

"Whoa Zack. Why are you looking so handsome?"

"Don't I always look handsome?" He says smugly. She laughs. "I have decided to go to the piano concert thingy on the sky deck."

"I didn't know you liked piano concerts. They are beautiful, aren't they?" She reminisces.

"Yeah, beautiful." Zack says except he isn't talking about the concert. A shot of guilt hits him. He is with his wonderful girlfriend and yet he is thinking about Bailey. _She's off limits Zack. Besides, she is smarter, prettier and waayyy out of your league man._

"Hey, maybe I should go with you."

"No!" Zack yells. "Uhh… I mean… don't you have that thing that you have?" He begins to walk with her towards the opposite direction of the deck. He doesn't want to hurt Maya by kind of flirting with Bailey. Bailey is just so pretty that he can't help it.

Maya resists him and gets out of his grip. "Why not?" She demands of him. Zack purses his lips in frustration. Does he lie not to hurt her or tell her the truth and hurt her?

"I…Uhh…I don't know." He lies. Maya looks hurt. _Crap. _

"Well gee thanks for being specific there Zack. What's wrong with you?" She angrily insists.

"Ummm… nothing. I just didn't think you would be interested in it. That's all." He tries to explain.

"Didn't you know that I play piano? The only reason I wasn't going was because I thought you weren't interested. What else do you not know about me?" Maya is upset and glaring at him. Zack realizes that they are in a full fledge fight.

"I know you look pretty tonight." He tries to butter her up. She is unfazed. "What's your birthday again?" He says jokingly.

"I am done Zack." Maya storms off.

"Wait. It was just a joke!" He chases after her. _This is getting really serious_. "Common, I know your birthday." He pulls her lightly so that she is facing him. She looks at him expectantly. "It's June 26th." Zack hits his head against the wall as soon as he says this. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! _He just told Maya, Bailey's birthday.

"We are over Zack. Done. Kaput. Finished!" She yells at him. Zack looks pathetically at her.

"Please Maya. I don't want this" He points back and forth between them. "-you and me, to be done with." He pleads with her. Maya just looks coldly at him and shakes off his hand resting on her arm.

"No. Zack, we were never going to work out. You are just going to be a player who can't commit. I should have known. Goodbye." Maya walks away, trying not to show the tears in her eyes to him. Zack just stands there stunned. He walked out of his room, on the way to a party then his first **real **relationship ended. Zack runs his hand through his hand and collapses onto the ground.

_REVIEWS are appreciated! I will try to update soon but no promises. _


	2. A Manly Cry

**Thank you for all of your support and suggestions! I appreciate it so much. I suspect there will be about 5 chapters. **

Zack cries. Not just the dramatic tear that escapes a manly actor when his wife leaves him or something. Like he actually gets tears on his hands that are covering his face. He regrets that whole conversation. How could he have been so stupid as to tell Maya Bailey's birthday? Just then Woody walks by and sees Zack on the ground.

"Zack?"

"Hmm…what?" He looks up. Woody sees his red eyes and the slight tear stains on his checks.

"Are you okay?"

"No man. Maya broke up with me for something stupid. Now I am out here looking pathetic in my tux which I was supposed to go to the concert in." He vents. Woody raises his eyebrows at his fallen friend. Sometimes Zack can be so dramatic even though this situation does suck.

"Hey well if it helps, Mr. Moseby already did his piano thing and now they are doing a karaoke thing. Most of the people suck. Do you want to sit with Bailey and Cody and I? We can make fun of the people?"

"Thanks but I am probably just going to eat ice cream in my room alone. Girls say it helps."

"No."

"No? What do you mean no?"

"I mean that I am not going to let you be pathetic. Come on, your Zack! You're the hotshot that never lets a girl get to him. He's a man's man and not in a gay way. Let's go." Woody persists. Zack sighs, giving in and takes his hand that is reached out to him by Woody.

**On the Deck…**

Bailey has had a pretty nice time. She managed to get Mr. Moseby play the piano and he didn't faint. London has even complimented her on her dress. She then reminded her that she picked it out. Right now, she isn't having the most pleasant experience. London is standing on the stage, belting out a horrible cover of Rich Girl by Gwen Stephanie. All of the audience agrees with her opinion too. Finally, London finishes. She rushes over by her and sits down.

"So how did I do?" London asks.

"Well… you deserve to be on American idol." That's the only way Bailey could say that she sucked without London knowing it.

"Yay me!" London claps her hands together in glee. Bailey just smiles at her, letting her enjoy the moment. Cody elbows her in her side suddenly. She turns her head to harshly look at him.

"What?" She partially yells. He shrinks back but points up to the entrance of the deck. Bailey turns and her jaw drops. There is Woody and by him a fine-looking looking Zack. Bailey looks him up and down is impressed. The grey tux he is wearing that is trimmed with black fits him well and compliments his shoulders. When she looks at his beautiful blue eyes, her heart skips a beat. She also notices that they are slightly red for some reason. Bailey assumes that Cody was just pointing Woody and Zack out.

London finally pays attention and looks to see where everyone is looking. She is impressed with the way Zack looks. By the way Bailey is looking, she is impressed too. London sees Woody scan the crowd for them and waves them over. She also nudges Bailey out of her trance.

"He'll see you staring." She winks at her friend. Finally Bailey is getting over Cody.

"What?" Bailey snaps back into reality. London rolls her eyes.

"Never mind."

Bailey's keeps her eyes trained on him as he sits down next to London. Woody makes his way around to the other side and sits next to Cody, who is on the left side of her.

"So how are the loser's that try to sing?" Zack says calmly. On the outside, he might be all cool and awesome like he normally is but inside, he can feel his heart breaking as the situation really sinks in. Maya broke up with him. Zack breaths in and out to try to push away the tears that threaten his eyes. There would be no way he was going to cry in front of everyone.

Cody leans out to talk to his brother. "Hey. I was one of those people!"

"I know." Zack says unusually coldly. Cody leans back into his chair, hurt. Bailey looks over at him, wondering what happened to the fun Zack. Zack ignores the look that Bailey gives him. Even though he told Woody about his break up, Zack feels like he needs to tell someone else. Against his better judgment, he decides to tell London.

London was filing her nails, very bored when Zack grabbed her arm. She lets out a yelp before following him to the back of the deck.

"What was that for?" She asks.

"I need to tell you something. Please promise me that you won't tell anyone London." Zack speaks softly to her. London can tell that this is serious and so she nods. Zack turns away from her for a moment to get a grip on the tears. When Zack turns back to her, she can see his eyes have gotten redder.

"Uhh… Maya." His voice quivers. London puts a helpful hand on his shoulder. "Maya… she broke up with me." Zack whispers to her. London looks sadly at him and rubs his arm. Sure, she isn't one to be sensitive but come on, when Zack almost cries it's serious. Hesitating, London decides to give Zack a shoulder to cry on even though from the curious look Bailey is giving them from their seats, Bailey would like to her. London pulls Zack in for a hug. He accepts it and just hugs her.

Bailey is actually enjoying the singer on the stage. She is swaying with the catchy melody when something catches her eye. She sees Zack reach over and grab London by the arm and lead her away. She follows them with her gaze. Her curiosity is peak when Zack turns away from London, in pain. Bailey watches as London pulls Zack into a hug. A pang of emotion hits her that she refuses to think is jealousy. She quickly turns around again when Zack and London start heading back. Bailey really wants to know what they were talking about.

"So what was that about?" Bailey asks as soon as they sat down.

"Nothing." London answers. Zack nods in agreement with London. Bailey decides to let it go for now but at the next break she was going to get an answer out of London.

About two horrible acts later, Mr. Moseby announced that they would take a break and meanwhile there would be dessert served. Bailey giggles as she sees Cody, Zack and Woody look at each other with gleaming eyes and races to the dessert table. Finally alone with London, Bailey investigates.

"So what happened back there?" Bailey asks.

"Why do you want to know?" London simply says. It's not going to be easy.

"Zack is my friend and I am concerned." London just looks at her, unconvinced.

"Is that all you want? Zack as your friend?"

"London!" Bailey glares at her friend even though she is dead on. "I don't know. I am confused okay. Everything in my body says no but something, somewhere says maybe…" Bailey sighs. She shouldn't have feelings for Zack. He is the twin brother of her ex. She looks up and sees London beaming at her.

"Finally! That took you forever to admit." London says. She gives a hand motion for Bailey to come closer. Looking around, London whispers in her ear. "Zack was crying because Maya broke up with him over something stupid."

Bailey can't believe it. She feels really bad because Zack got his heart broken but she can feel some hope claw at her chest. Bailey turns and sees Zack grabbing about three brownies. She decides to talk to him about it. Maybe she can help him not hurt as much.

"Thanks London." Bailey says as she walks towards Zack. "Hey."

"Hi Kansas, have you eaten brownies like these? They are delicious. Do you think that there should be a smoothie that's brownie flavored? That would be awesome." Zack rambles on. He saw London talking to Bailey and knew that she told her. Bailey just looks at him sadly.

"Zack."

Sighing, Zack gives in. "How do you stop the hurting?" He looks down at his brownies. Bailey smiles sadly at him.

"You just have to get something else to fill that void. Or **_someone _**else." Bailey says the last part quietly.

"Oh. Does it get better?" He finally looks up again and looks into her eyes. Bailey's heart breaks to see him like this.

"Sometimes it does."

Zack opens his mouth to say something but is interrupted by Mr. Moseby talking into the microphone again.

"Hello. Well now that we are all nice and happy again, how about we have someone come up here and sing?" Mr. Moseby looks around the deck. Everyone is silent. "Anyone?"

By this time, Bailey and Zack have made their way back to their seats along with everyone else. Cody looks at his friends and then looks at Zack.

"Zack!" Cody yells quietly. Bailey, Woody and London look at Zack. Zack rolls his eyes and looks at his brother.

"What!"

"Go up there!" Cody is yelling quietly across everyone to Zack.

"No."

"We both know you can sing. You were in choir and the best too." At that point, everyone looks surprisingly at Zack, who buries his face in his hands.

"I don't want to and everyone knows that now. Thanks a lot." Zack says sarcastically. Sure he was a good singer but in middle school, choir people were teased so he quit.

Bailey chirps in. "Common Zack. Get out your feelings." Zack anxiously looks towards London who just shrugs. She then thinks of something and whispers in Zack's ear.

"You can impress her."

"Who?" Zack whispers back. He decides to play dumb because that always works for him.

"Bailey." When London says this, Zack nearly chokes on his brownie.

"What? I don't like Bailey." London smiles mischievously at him.

"I never said you did but you just did."

_Crap. _

"What do I do?" Zack reluctantly says. If he is going to look stupid, might as well impress Bailey in the process.

"Sing what you feel. You have all those emotions inside of you. Sing it." Zack is surprised by London's smart advice.

Turning back to the others Zack nods to them. Bailey is excited for this. Even though she hopes he doesn't suck because that would be awkward.

_Review!_


	3. She's Only Going To Break Your Heart

**Here is another chapter! Sorry for the long breaks in between chapters. I advise you to listen to the song. It makes it soooooooo much more better. **

"Mr. Moseby. I'll do it." Zack stands up. Mr. Moseby looks shocked but gives the microphone to Zack when he makes his way up there.

He cannot believe that he is doing this. Zack nervously looks out into the crowd and spots Bailey. _This is for her. This is for her. _He chants that in his head to calm his nerves. Zack slips a CD into the CD player that is up their. He wouldn't tell anyone it but when he feels down, he writes songs and practices them. It's the sensitive side of him. He is going to sing a mash-up of his favorite songs.

_**(PLEASE, Please listen to the song as you read. It makes it a more real experience. J**__**ust look up Ahmir OMG Break your Heart on U-tube but you know how to spell it.)**_

The tune starts and Zack nervously fiddles with his tail as he waits for the music to start. He really hopes that he doesn't screw up.

_**If you fall for her you will end up hurt,**_

_**She will tear you apart,**_

_**Told you from the start, told you from the start.**_

_**Baby let me love you down,**_

_**There's so many ways to love you,**_

_**Baby I can break you down,**_

_**There's so many ways to love you,**_

Zack sings his heart out. He knows that no one expected him to sing as well as he is and he tries not to laugh while singing when he sees his friend's mouths drop. His eyes sparkle with glee as he gazes upon Bailey, who is in awe.

_**Got me like, ooh my god I'm so in love**__**  
**__**I found you finally, you make me wanna say**__**  
**__**Ohh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,**__**  
**__**Ohh my gosh**_

_**You make me wanna say**__**  
**__**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**_

Zack closes his eyes and feels the next part of his song take over his emotions. _This is for you, Bailey. _He wouldn't dare say that out loud.

_**I fell in love with shawty when I seen her on the Dance floor**__**  
**__**She was dancing sexy, pop, pop, popping, Dropping, dropping low**__**  
**__**Never ever has a lady hit me on the first sight**__**  
**__**This was something special; this was just like Dynamite**_

Zack winks into the crowd, specifically at Bailey and continues singing.

_**Honey got a booty like pow, pow, pow**__**  
**__**Honey got some boobies like wow, oh wow**_

_**Girl you know I'm loving your, loving your style**__**  
**__**Check, check, check, check, check, checking you out like,**__**  
**__**Ooh she got it all**__**  
**__**Sexy from her head to her toes**__**  
**__**And I want it all, and all, and all**__**  
**_

Bailey is in shock. Zack has the most amazing voice ever! She gets lost in the words that he sings. Another pang of jealousy hits her when she realizes that the song might be meant for someone else.

_**Baby let me love you down**__**  
**__**There's so many ways to love ya**__**  
**__** Break you down, I can break you down,**__**  
**__**There's so many ways to love ya**__**  
**__**Got me like, ooh my gosh I'm so in love**__**  
**__**I found you finally, you make me wanna say**__**  
**__**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,**__**  
**__**Oh, oh, oh, oh,**__**  
**__**Ohh my gosh**_

London can't believe that Zack is that amazing of a singer. She turns her attention to Bailey who is equally impressed but she can see some jealousy on her face. _Perfect. Take it home Zack. _

_**You make me wanna say (repeat 2x)**__**  
**__**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**_

_**Baby let me love you down,**_

_**There's so many ways to love you,**_

_**Baby I can break you down,**_

_**There's so many ways to love you,**_

_**Got me like, ooh my god I'm so in love**__**  
**__**I found you finally, you make me wanna say**__**  
**__**Say, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,**__**  
**_

Zack lets the next part out. He feels all the emotion that he has felt with the break up come out on the stage. His heart hurts even more as feeling overwhelm him again.

_**She's only gonna break break ya break break ya heart.**__**  
**__**She's only gonna break break ya break break ya heart**_

_**She's only gonna break break ya break break ya heart**_

_**She's only gonna break break ya break break ya heart**_

_**Whoa Whoa**_

_**She's only gonna break break ya break break ya heart.**__**  
**__**She's only gonna break break ya break break ya heart**_

_**She's only gonna break break ya break break ya heart**_

_**She's only gonna break break ya break break ya heart**_

_**Whoa, Whoa.**_

Zack finishes out of breath. He gave it his all and he is wearing his heart on his sleeve. During the singing, he noticed Maya slipped outside and listened to him. He hopes she feels as bad as he his surprise, the entire crowd gives him a standing ovation. Zack waves his hand in the air and gracefully exits the stage. He makes his way back to his seat and on the way, people keep giving him high fives or saying "She's a lucky girl."

"Wow… Zack. I mean that was absolutely amazing." Bailey stutters to Zack. He smiles as he tries to sit down but London is in his seat so he sits in-between Bailey and London. Bailey puts her hand up for a high five. She really wants to feel worthy of being Zack's friend.

"Thanks. I did a mash-up of what I was feeling." Zack says. Just in that moment Bailey really notices how low Zack's voice is.

"Crap." Zack suddenly says while shrinking in his chair.

"What is it?" Bailey asks. After the performance he just did, how could he be embarrassed?

"Maya." He tries to crowd his face with his hand. He looks up towards Bailey and gives her puppy dog eyes that make her swoon. "Please get rid of her. I can't… I can't deal with her now." Bailey senses the urgency in his voice and nods. She gets up and walks over to Maya, who is scanning the crowd.

"Hey Bailey. Have you seen Zack?" Maya asks her. Bailey stands there with her arms crossed. She is very protective of Zack.

"Yes."

"Well can I talk to him?"

"No."

"Why not? I need to straighten some things out." Maya continues to search in desperation. She realized what a mistake she made breaking up with Zack.

Bailey has had enough of Maya running over Zack's heart. "You broke up with him." Maya looks ashamed. "Do you really think that I should let you break his heart again? Leave him be. He needs to move on." Bailey firmly says. Normally she wouldn't be this rude to anyone but no one messes with Zack. Maya at last gets the message and walks away, beaten. Bailey proudly returns to her seat.

Zack saw the whole thing. Bailey wouldn't let Maya even see him. _Wow. _With a grin on her face, he sees Bailey make her way over to them. Right when she sits down, Zack gives her a huge hug. He doesn't care how it looks to Cody or anyone. He doesn't care about the feeling of Bailey's chest against his. He only cares that she cares about him.

Bailey blushes when Zack gives her a hug, not that she minded. She returns the hug and enjoys the feeling of Zack's strong arms around her. Her stomach is now filled to the brim with butterflies. Zack sadly pulls away from Bailey's embrace.

"Thanks. I mean it Kansas."

"No problem." Bailey softly says. Zack smiles at her and lets his head rest on her shoulder. He also calmly snakes an arm around her torso, pretending like he needed it for support. London smiles to herself as she looks over at the cute couple that should be.

They stayed like that for the rest of the night.

_REVIEW! They are much appreciated. _


	4. Someone Murdered her Skip in her Step

**_Hey sorry for the long pauses in between chapters. I feel like a hypocrite. Sorry again. I cannot promise anything but i can try. I want to thank everyone for their reviews. At least i am updating. Enjoy then review!_**

**The next day…**

She doesn't know what it is but Bailey is strangely happy. She feels like she has a skip in her step. Her heart seems softer and lighters. It's an amazing feeling. She is walking down the hallway towards the sky deck to look for her inspiration when she accidently bumps into Cody.

"Oh…sorry there Cody."

"Don't worry about it." Cody averts his eyes from hers. She raises an eyebrow at his behavior.

"Are you okay?" She asks.

"Yeah." He keeps his eyes away from hers still. Bailey is fed up with Cody's annoying behavior.

"Seriously Cody. What's wrong?" She gazes fiercely into his eyes. She's not mad or anything but it's weird for Cody to be acting like this.

Cody frowns at the ground. He doesn't want to have a talk like what he has to have with his ex girlfriend. He sighs and finally pulls her over to a bench in the middle of the hallway. "I saw you with Zack last night. Why did you let him hug you like that?"

Bailey is stunned by his forwardness. "He went through something rough. I was comforting him." She defends herself, hopefully making a good point.

"What happened to Zack?" Cody asks worriedly. _Zack hasn't told me anything_.

"Wait…you don't know?" Bailey is surprised that Zack hasn't told his brother about Maya. "Maybe he should tell you."

"No, no. You can tell me. Zack will probably not tell me anything until it's too late or something like that. Please? He's my brother." Cody pleads with her.

"That's why he should tell you." Bailey insists. She feels bad for almost spilling the beans about Zack's break up.

"Bailey, please just tell me why you were hugging him so I can get this nagging feeling out of my chest." He looks into her eyes and gives her a look that she has always fell for. Bailey tries to resist it by thinking of Zack's face instead but that makes her give in faster. "Fine. Last night, Maya broke up with Zack over something stupid. I don't know why and so last night I was comforting him."

Cody's eyes widen as he realizes what happened. It just made a huge weight on his shoulders disappear. "Phew…for a second I thought you liked him or he liked you. It's nice to get that out of the way." Cody breaths a sigh of relief. But then his fears return when he sees Bailey look at the ground suspiciously. "Bailey."

"I don't know!" She cracks under the pressure.

"You don't know what?" He actually has no idea where this conversation is going. He is very confused.

"I don't know how I feel about Zack." Bailey finally blurts it out. She winces, preparing for the yelling that Cody might do but nothing comes. She cautiously opens her eyes and just sees Cody sitting there being very pale.

"How… how did this happen? You… you are smart and pretty and he is dumb and a jerk." Cody stumbles for words. His head feels numb. His ex girlfriend likes his brother.

"I don't know. It's just… lately, he's been nice to me and sweet. He doesn't make fun of me but we joke with each other. And he hangs around me even when you aren't there." Bailey zones off while thinking of Zack. "Sometimes he does random favors for me, like giving me a smoothie on a day where I get a B. Or when he compliments me on what I am wearing right in front of London. Or even when-"

"Stop. I don't need to hear all of that. It's Zack!" Cody has had enough of listening to his brother's qualities that attract his ex girlfriend.

"And you're Cody. I am sure that you have like someone. Right?" She hopes that he says yes other wise she is going to feel really guilty. She sees that slight hesitation in his answer and knows he likes someone. "HA! I knew it. So you don't get to push the guilty card on me."

"Well. . . what ever. That still doesn't give you the right to go around and fall in love with my brother." Cody yells. His head hurts right now. He doesn't like fighting with anyone except his brother and that's just because he usually wins.

Bailey is shell shocked at what Cody said. She is not falling for Zack. _Am I? No you just got over Cody and he is still wounded from Maya. _"I am not! I like some things about him. It is waaayyy different." Bailey says. She is shouting too. "Now if you are done being a hypocrite I am going to go." She begins to storm off. Cody stands up and feels pissed off at her.

"Yeah well even if you like him and he likes you, you would still be the rebound girl!" Cody yells after her. He covers his mouth immediately and feels horrible for saying that. He sees Bailey stop where she is and tense up. "Bailey I'm-" He begins to apologize but Bailey runs faster towards her room as he hears crying. Cody sits down again and puts his head in his hands. _What have I done?_

**_Not really a cliff hanger but it works. :) Review and suggestions are wanted. _**


	5. Never Looking Back

_**Hey so I changes some stuff in here so that it would work better with the rest of the story. There is a slight difference but it is big. Importance wize.**_

**Not too much later…**

London enters her room with a loud thud. She is mad that her favorite designer has been inspired by Bailey. Why should Bailey inspire a designer that she hasn't even heard of? Her own thoughts disappear when she sees a figure lying on a bed, clearly crying. London rushes over to Bailey.

"Are you alright?" London asks gently.

"No. (sniff, sniff.) I am not." Bailey says but London can barely hear her because she is talking into her pillow. London sighs and pulls Bailey up so that she is facing her.

"What happened?"

"Well I was talking to Cody about Zack and I-"

London interrupts. "Whoa… not a good choice to talk about your crush to your ex. Especially if your ex if your crush's brother." London lays advice on Bailey. Bailey gives London a glare that could melt ice.

"I do not have a crush on Zack. I like some things about him. I am fed up with everyone jumping on me because I don't think he is a bad guy or an idiot."

"Hey calm down. It's okay. Well what happened with Cody?" London pries more. Cody will have to answer to someone after this.

"Cody asked about how I feel about Zack and why I let him hug me."

"And?"

"I told him about Maya and his breakup. He was surprised that Zack hadn't told him. He then asked if I liked Zack." Bailey sighs, trying to push the tears away. "I honestly said that I didn't know how I felt and Cody was mad."

"Well of course. You told him that you like his brother! He must feel betrayed." London points out the obvious which is ironic because she is the one that usually needs that observation pointed out.

"For the last time I don't know how I feel about Zack!" Bailey yells. London slides further away from her but lets her finish the story. "When I was walking away he told me that if Zack and I had a relationship that I would just be the rebound girl." Bailey's heart is hurt at recalling the memory.

London's mouth gapes open. That was too far for Cody to go. That makes her mad. With dedication, London stands up and exits the room. She leaves a very tender and confused Bailey. Bailey shrugs and turns back to crying.

Cody is lying on his bead with his hands planted on his face. He feels horrible about yelling at Bailey. He never meant to hurt her. He was just mad that out of all the people that she could choose to like it was Zack. Zack! He is an inconsiderate A-hole who never pays attention and rarely shows any compassion. His thoughts are interrupted by a loud banging on his door.

"Coming." Cody yells at the impatient guest. _Sheesh, has Woody forgotten his key again and needs to go to the bathroom?_ Cody opens the door and was immediately shoved back harshly. His eyes widen in fear as he sees his raging brother coming towards him. Zack throws a punch that land in Cody's gut. Cody lets out a grunt before bending over to catch his breath.

"What… why are you doing this Zack?" Cody asks. He briefly looks up towards Zack and sees his face still contorted in a pissed off face.

"Why did you do that?" Zack yells at him. He is so mad that Cody would yell and hurt Bailey.

"Do what?" Cody asks, genuinely confused. Zack pulls back his fist for another go but pauses in mid air. That one was just to scare his brother.

"Don't make me out to be a fool. I heard what you did to Bailey from London." Zack growls at him.

"I didn't mean to hurt her. I was just mad." Cody admits. "She doesn't know how she feels about you and that made me angry."

"Wait… why would she like me? She likes geeky guys who are smart like you. And besides she hardly even likes me." Zack pauses and thinks. He thinks about the looks she has been giving him and last night when she defended him. She even let him rest on her shoulder. _Whoa. _"She… does like me."

"No. I told you that she doesn't know how she feels about you."

"Why'd you get mad? Is that so bad that she might think of me in a more interesting way?" Zack questions his brother. He is getting madder now. His brother may have screwed up his chance to be with Bailey.

Cody stands up finally and looks his brother in the eyes. He isn't about to let his three minute year old brother get the best of him. "I just cared too much for her to let her get involved with you."

That is enough for Zack to blow a fuse. He rushes his brother and pins him against the wall. He holds him there. "You don't get to care about her anymore. You broke it off. You broke her heart. YOU did. You have no right to yell at her."

"Yes I do. I may not be dating her but I have a right to protect her." Cody yells back. Cody shoves his brother off of him.

"Protect her from what? I can do that." Zack angrily asks Cody. He should be the one to protect Bailey and comfort her in times like this.

"You Zack!" Cody yells. He is tired of being bullied by Zack. _If Zack isn't seeing his flaws and errors then it is my job to tell him_. Zack stumbles back, in shock and disbelief.

"Have you ever thought why you haven't held a girlfriend longer than a month, maybe two? It's because you treat them horribly. Sure in the beginning you are sweet and anything they want but that's just to get them to be your girlfriend. After a while you start flirting with other girls or checking other girls out. I am sure that you have flirted with Bailey even though Maya is your girlfriend. Or more like **was** your girlfriend." Cody shouts out. He is laying down some serious wisdom on Zack. Cody can see the pain on Zack's face at the mention of Maya.

"You didn't even tell me that you got broken up with. Did it ever occur to you that you might want to tell your brother who is experienced with heart break? I could have helped you heal and mend your heart before you fell for another girl or a girl falls for you. But I see that is too late!" Cody waves his arms in the air in exasperation. Cody walks more boldly towards Zack who stumbles and lands heavily on the ground.

"And did you ever think that diving in and flirting with another girl right after your break up might not be the best idea? That girl who you are trying to be with, which is **BAILEY**, is called the rebound girl. They are simply useless and never stand a chance at lasting. They help you realize that there are other people in the world but that is it!" Cody is getting really into venting and letting everything out. Zack just looks guiltily at the floor.

"To make it worse, you are trying to be with Bailey! My ex girlfriend whom I still care about but not like I used to. Bailey isn't like the girls you date Zack! You date strong willed and sporty girls who can handle your roaming eye. But Bailey isn't like that. She is sweet, innocent and trusting. She can't handle taming you and making you stay loyal. Sure you will baby her and always pay attention to her but when you start getting to know her more you won't like what you see. She is smart and always wants to get things done right and nice. You are the polar opposite. You will try to change her to your needs like you started to do with Maya but Maya saw right through your plan. Bailey might be confused about what she feels about you but once she knows what a poser and jerk you are, she wont get near you. So for the love of god! Please stop thinking that you know who Bailey is and what is best for her. Stay away from her!" Cody roars.

Zack is just sitting there on the floor, looking scared and shaken by Cody's long and sudden outburst. He has never heard Cody so mad or protective. Zack's heart is still racing from the realization that he may be hurting Bailey by flirting with her. All of the stuff that Cody was yelling at him was true. Zack starts to feel dizzy and light headed. Zack stands up and runs out of Cody's room. By now it is dark. Zack runs in the hallway and heads towards the door leading outside. He opens the door and never looks back.

_Reviews again please._


	6. A Stranger in the Rain

**Okay so here is another serious but kinda not chapter. I will now introduce my OC. If you need a visual of her, just search Nicole Anderson. That is my OC but not at the same time. Reviews are appreciated. **

Zack's eyes begin to tear up as he runs out to the sky deck. He doesn't even care that it's pouring rain and cold. He reaches the railing and leans heavily on it. He can't tell which his tears on his face are because the rain is mixing with his tears. His head rests on his hands as he continues to cry. Normally Cody telling him off would just piss him off but this just hit a major sore spot for him.

Zack can't help but feel pain at the thought that Bailey isn't worth him and that she belongs with someone else. He looks up at the dark thundering sky and just allows the rain hit his face. He closes his eyes. He knows that his jeans and nice shirt are getting soaked but he doesn't care.

"You know that you can probably catch a nasty cold by staying out here." Someone behind him says. Zack's eyes fly open and he turns around. His eyes widen at the sight of the stranger. It's a girl. Her hair is dark brown but it looks black because it is wet. Her clothes are hugging her body, which is very shapely and Zack can tell this girl is incredibly fit. His heart beats faster but then the hurt that he has felt with girls in the past three days hits him. Zack looks at his feet, ashamed that he was checking her out. He finally looks back up and is surprised to see that she is smiling.

"Well you know that you are out here too." He says to her. He looks at her for a reply. She walks closer to him but it still leaves quiet a bit of room.

"I guess you're right." She smirks at him. She walks nearer to him and for a second Zack swears she was going to hug him but she just moves past him and leans on the railing like he was. She looks out at the stormy ocean and sky. Zack raises an eyebrow at this odd stranger and turns around too so that he is taking the same stance as she is.

"I'm Savannah by the way." She says, not looking at him.

"Zack." He says nonchalantly. "So . . . why are you out here?" He turns to face her.

"I can ask you the same thing." Savannah turns and smirks at him. Zack rolls his eyes but smiles.

"Can we get past this already? I get it, we are both out here." Zack shivers, finally letting the cold get to him. He doesn't know why he out there anymore since he is done sulking. _Actually, it wasn't a bright idea to come out here in the first place._ Zack looks back at Savannah and sees her shiver too. "Hey lets go inside." He nods his head towards the door. She smiles at him. They run in the rain and make their way inside.

Once inside, they both shake off the droplets that are just resting on their bodies. Although he is still cold, Zack feels a little warmer. His attention is then focused on Savannah. He just cannot figure this strange girl out.

"Seriously, what were you doing out there?" He questions her.

Savannah looks deeply into Zack's greenish blue eyes and her heart skips a beat. The way he is looking at her catches her breath. She calms herself and answers his question.

"I just take random walks every now and then. While I was on my walk it started to rain but it was so refreshing that I decided to stay out. I then saw you and here we are." Savannah pokes him. Zack grimaces and rubs the point where she poked him. She actually poked him hard.

"Ouch."

Savannah immediately feels bad. She has a tendency to play around rough. "I'm so sorry." She gushes. The last thing she wants is to hurt Zack.

"It's okay. Wow, you have a strong arm there." He gestures towards her arm. She looks down at her arm and notices that her arms look very muscular and not girly. She gently blushes. "Flex." Zack sort of asks her but more likely tells her. Savannah shyly holds up her arm and flexes causing her muscles to bulge out. Zack is blown away.

"Holy crap! You must bench like 200 minimum." Zack shouts. Savannah laughs at his out burst and hurries to cover his mouth with her hand.

"Shhh! Sheesh Zack there are people trying to sleep. And I don't. I just play a lot of sports." She rolls her eyes at his shocked expression. Her awareness heightens when she sees that her hand is still covering Zack's mouth. She reddens at her fumble and pulls it away.

"What sports do you play that make you have **those**!" Zack once again points towards her arms. Deciding that she has enough of Zack practically making fun her arms, Savannah changes the subject.

"So what were **you** doing out in the rain?"

Zack turns away from her. He didn't want to think about the pain and the guilt.

"I just had to get away from things and think." Zack's voice cracks again. "I think I may have hurt the feeling of a girl that I care about." He looks at his feet, ashamed of what he's done.

Savannah looks at his face and she can see that Zack feels awful about what he's done. She softly smiles at him.

"Hey if that girl saw what I see now then I am sure she would forgive you." She lifts up his head and looks into his eyes. Zack averts his eyes from hers. Savannah chooses to do something bold. Leaning in, she closes her eyes and kisses him.

When Zack feels lips against his, he immediately jerks away and tumbles to the ground. He so did NOT want this to happen. Why did girls always migrate towards him when he would just hurt them? _Why couldn't this have happened like two years earlier when I was less mature? _

"Whoa. . . what are you doing!" Zack asks Savannah, who is completely embarrassed and humiliated.

"I'm sorry. I just kind of went with the flow and plus you sort of gave me hints…" Savannah lingers on the last part. She glances down at Zack and is horrified to see his flabbergasted face. _Was I really that horrible to kiss?_

Zack hesitantly stands up and inches away from Savannah. She looks away from him, clearly upset and sad. As if hearing her last thought, Zack slowly makes his way over to her but leaves a considerable distance between them.

"Listen, I didn't mean to be so harsh and dramatic." Zack sighs and runs a hand through his floppy hair. He just seems to be crushing every girl he meets. "I just am getting over a break up and I can't handle anything else right now." He honestly says to her. Zack looks over her face, searching for her eyes to meet his. Once they do his eyes soften and he smiles at her.

Savannah sadly smiles at him. She knows that this is where the guy usually leaves and never wants to see her again. She has tried to make a guy friend become more than friends before. It still stings as much as the first time you get rejected.

"I understand. Well I guess I should leave now." She puts her head down and begins to head back into the storm.

"Don't leave please." He weakly says to her. When she hears this, her head jolts up and turns towards him. She didn't expect this. Savannah looks around, half expecting for Zack to be talking to someone else but there isn't. Carefully she makes her way over to where Zack is now sitting and sits next to him.

They just sit there for a while. Neither of them have the courage to speak since both of them acted out strangely. Zack looks over at Savannah and opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out. He looks back at his feet and just sits there.

Finally gathering the courage to speak, Zack grabs Savannah's hand. She straight away looks up questioningly at him.

"Hey I would still like to be friends." He smiles as he sees Savannah's face light up. He smirks smugly. "You will have to fend off girls throwing themselves at me because that's just what friends do." He gently pushes her with his shoulder.

"Sure." Savannah rolls her eyes. Even though it still hurts to be rejected, she can handle just being Zack's friend. He seems like an awesome guy and she is amazed how easy it is to joke around with him.

Zack takes his hand away from Savannah's. "So are you new to the ship? I haven't seen you in the stupid school that this ship has."

"Yeah, I just boarded in Spain a couple of days ago and my dad let me skip the classes until tomorrow." She grins at Zack. He has a funny look of envy on his face. "Yup, my dad is THAT cool."

"I wish Cody was that cool." Zack sighs. He doesn't even want to think about Cody right now. Zack sees a confused look on Savannah's face and laughs. "Cody is my book worm smart brother who is like the mom for me here on the ship. My mom couldn't come." He explains. Savannah nods in understanding.

"Hey would you like someone to talk to about the girl problem?" Savannah randomly says. She can see that Zack has something heavy on his mind. "I am a girl."

Zack looks into her eyes and sees the truth that she wants to help. He looks away and begins to elaborate.

Once he is done telling her the story about the past three days, Savannah is surprised that Zack isn't locked in his room with heart break.

"Wow. . . I'm sorry." She says to him.

He chuckles. "You know, I think that somehow all of this is my fault. I flirted with Bailey, I joked around with Maya when I knew I shouldn't and I pushed Cody into yelling at me." Zack buries his head in his arms that are resting on his knees. He has screwed up bad.

Savannah laughs at Zack's dramatic action. When he hears that she receives a death glare. She lightly punches his arm.

"Will you calm down? Maybe it's not that bad? Bailey probably hasn't notice you flirting with her."

Zack raises his head and rolls his eyes. "I fricken sang to her! I don't think she is that thick headed. She also told Cody that she didn't know how she felt about me."

Savannah shakes her head. "That's because you are sending her mixed messages. Judging from the way Cody ranted, I'm guessing that people know that you are lazy and very player-ish." Zack nods his head. "So that means that Bailey is confused about whom she should like and trust."

Zack is getting confused. He doesn't understand what Savannah is trying to say to him. Isn't he one person? Who else does she like? He hopes that Savannah will explain.

Savannah sighs when she sees the dumber side of Zack that his brother was talking about. "Bailey knows from the past and what she has seen that you can be a jerk and very insensitive." Zack pouts when he hears this. "But the part where she is confused is that you have been showing her a nicer side of you that you only show to her. So she doesn't know which one are you; a jerk or a sweetheart." She concludes.

"Which one am I?" He asks her. Even though he has only known Savannah like two hours he feels like she is his best friend.

"Well judging from what I have seen . . . you are both."

". . ." Zack doesn't even know what that means for him. Sure he can be sweet but a jerk sometimes but what does that have to do with Bailey?

Savannah punches Zack harder this time on the arm.

"Hey! That hurt. That was so uncalled for." Zack rubs his arm. He thinks that she just gave him dead arm.

"You so did deserve that. Seriously are you this dense?" She asks him but her answer is just another confused reaction. She lets out a groan of annoyance. "You need to show Bailey that you are both so that she can trust who you are."

"Wait. . . so you want me to be a jerk to her!" Zack doesn't want to do that at all.

"Well, no. But just don't be so nice and sweet. Be just friends with her. Don't ask her out or flirt. Don't be overly kind and understanding like you were. Just be you. Then in a couple of days or so she will see who you are, which is a nice but extremely dense guy. That guy she should like." Savannah is done explaining. She giggles as she sees Zack's face light up as he realizes what she means.

"Ohhh… so in order for me not to hurt her by luring her to fall for a fake me I just be myself and she should fall just as easily." He smiles. Savannah just rolls her eyes. _Somehow he manages to stroke his ego._

"Maybe. But you should also show her that you can be nice to other people too so that she knows that the Zack that you were to her wasn't a total fake."

"Mann… this stuff is hard." Zack whines. He hears his cell phone go off and checks the text message.

**Hey. Where r U? ** **How'd it go w/Cody? **

**Did U kick his butt 4 hurting Bailey?**

**-London.**

Zack groans in frustration. He was really enjoying his time spent with Savannah and he doesn't want to go back to the mess he left. Well he enjoyed the first half. The second half was just confusing.

"Who is it?" Savannah asks.

"London. Do I really have to go back and fix everything? Can't it just work itself out or Cody fix it?"

"Nope." Savannah shakes her head. Then the time she has spent with Zack hits her. She was supposed to be back at her cabin an hour ago and her dad is probably freaking out. "Crap! I really need to go." She hops up and off the ground and looks down the hallway. She really should leave right now but she can't just leave Zack.

Sensing her hesitation, Zack stands up too.

"Go. I will be fine. I will probably just find an empty cabin and sleep there for the night. I am pretty sure that the whole ship will be buzzing about my mishap." Zack grabs her hand and whips out a pen. "Here is my number." He writes it on her hand. "Text me tomorrow and we can ditch school tomorrow together."

Savannah smiles at him before running full sprint down the hall and disappears.

"Wow she is fast." Zack says to himself. He grins and starts walking in the opposite direction. _Who knows how I am going to fix this mess but I know that Savannah will help me._

**_Well i know that wasnt much of an ending but I felt like it worked. Comments on my OC or anything else?_**


	7. Where Is He?

**_Okay so I know that this might be repeatative but i need to tell Bailey's reactions and thoughts. Just hang in there. Review and tell me what you think please._**

Bailey anxiously sits in her desk. She usually comes early to class so that isn't what she is worried about. It's Zack. She hasn't seen or heard from him since three days ago when they sat together and watched karaoke. She has spoken to London about the where about of Zack but she didn't know either. Hopefully Cody will know more or Zack will show up to school. . . yeah, she has a better chance at getting info out of Cody. Although, she really doesn't want to speak to him after the incident.

Her waiting has finally paid off when Cody enters the room with London and Woody in tow. Bailey doesn't like the looks of concern that she sees on their faces. She turns around and faces them as they all take their seats.

"Have you guys seen Zack around? I haven't seen him." She nervously asks. She so does not like the fact that they all look at each other before answering her.

"I need to tell you something." Cody tells her before looking at his books. Bailey doesn't like how guilty he looks. _What happened to Zack?_

"No. . . I will tell her. I was the one who caused it. It's my fault." London interjects. _Okay when London takes blame for something it __has__ to be serious. _Bailey thinks. London glances at Cody than looks back at her.

"Well when I saw you crying because of Cody on the bed I said that someone had to pay for hurting you." London pauses and looks at a momentarily beaming Bailey. London looks sadly at her diamond necklace. "I had no idea that in the end it would be Zack."

That confused Bailey. She isn't normally confused but this was different. "What? Zack didn't hurt me. He was the exact opposite. He helped me."

Cody now looks even guiltier. Bailey glares at him. "What did you do?" She hisses at him. He doesn't meet her eyes and remains silent. Woody fills in the blanks now.

"Well London told Zack what Cody did to you." When Bailey hears this she sends a death glare at London. Suddenly something hits her. Does Zack know how she feels about him? Or lack there of?

"What does he know?" She asks London harshly. She doesn't like where this is going.

"I told him that Cody just yelled at you! I didn't tell him why he yelled at you." London honestly says. Bailey sees that London is telling the truth and stops glaring.

"I kinda told him." Cody chirps in softly. He can feel Bailey's menacing face pierce his soul. Yes, that kind, sweet and innocent Bailey can give a mean stare. He takes a breath and looks up at her. He crumbles beneath the pressure. "I'm sorry okay? He was yelling at me and he punched me in the gut. He was about to beat me up. I had to say something so I told him that you didn't know how you felt about him."

Bailey is so boiling mad right now. She doesn't like anyone knowing her feelings, let alone about Zack but now the whole ship knows. And it is all Cody's fault. She still doesn't figure out how Zack getting hurt is involved with this.

Cody takes the hint by her silence that she wants him to continue. "Well and after I told him that I wanted to protect you from him-" Bailey soon interrupts him.

"Why on earth would you protect me from him? You are the idiot and jerk here, not him."

This time London steps in. "Zack has a tendency to throw away or even ignore his girlfriends after a while and Cody was just protecting you from being hurt like he hurt you."

Bailey remains silent while she thinks about it. _She is right. No. Zack wouldn't do something like that… would he?_

Woody senses that everyone is too tense to continue so he picks up the story. "So Cody decided that he had enough of being bullied and so he laid some serious knowledge on Zack. Phew, from the speech I heard from Cody, it was rough!"

"Is that why Zack was hurt? Because of what Cody said to him about me?" Bailey asks. She first looks at London and than Woody but they both shake their heads. She reluctantly turns to Cody.

"No, I told him about himself." Cody can see the confusion appearing on Bailey's face again. "I told him that he has hurt every girl that he has been with or even flirted with. I also pointed out that he would try to change you if you two dated. I may have added a few extra examples in but it was all the same. I told Zack that he wasn't a nice guy." Cody finishes. He can tell that Bailey thinks this is the bad part but it gets worse.

"You are the not so nice guy, Cody." Bailey snarls. She can't believe the emotional abuse Zack has been through. Her voice quivers when she says the last part. "What did he do?"

They all look away from her in some way and look terribly guilty and sad. Her heart quickens as she waits for the answer.

"Well Zack was stunned. He looked hurt and heart broken." Cody admits. He hated seeing that look on his brother's face. **That** expression is what is eating him the most. Bailey's heart drops when she hears this. She can just see Zack's face.

"Where is he?" Bailey now is worried even more.

"We don't know. He ran off after Cody yelled at him. Cody thought he heard the door leading outside open." London says. She is concerned too.

"But it was pouring and stormy out last night." Bailey's eyes open wide in shock.

"I know. I haven't seen him since." Cody looks around, hoping that Zack would show up and pretend like it didn't happen like he always does. Unfortunately that doesn't happen.

Bailey doesn't know where Zack could be and that makes her nervous as hell. He could be on the ship or even in the sea. She gulps loudly. _Please be okay._

**_Dun dun dun. Of course you know that Zack is safe and is just being himself but they don't. COMMENTS?_**


	8. Whose That Boy In The Window?

**Woohoo! I am just cranking out these chapters. I just feel so inspired this week. Reviews please.**

Zack is having an awesome time. It is the highlight of his week. He has been bashed on and hurt so many times that it is nice to just relax. He doesn't have to think about any of that while he is with Savannah. Who knew such a sweet, kind and stunning girl could be such a tomboy? They were burping the ABC's and seeing whose fart could make Kirby run out of his office. Zack won on that one.

"That was so cool. I can't believe that you managed to trick Mr. Moseby into giving us unlimited games." Zack compliments Savannah while they are walking along the Sky deck. Savannah smiles at him and laughs.

"Well it wasn't that hard. He didn't even know me but it helped that I was wearing my dad's hat and a sweatshirt so that he thought I was a guy."

When Savannah says that, Zack is reminded of when he first met Bailey and she dressed up as a guy to be on the ship._ No, today is the day that you get your mind off of Bailey as more than just friends. You can never be with her._

"Yeah, Mr. Moseby is so gullible when I am not asking him." He comments. He hears her chuckle again.

"I wonder why?" She says sarcastically. Suddenly Zack stops in his tracks and pulls her down to the ground. "Ouch. What are we doing?" She asks him. This is random and weird, even for Zack.

He shushes her and points up towards a window. She cranes her neck and tries to look in the window but Zack yanks her down again. She gives him a glare.

"That is Miss Tutweiller's class! I am avoiding like everyone in there." Zack whispers to her. He doesn't know if they can hear him through the glass but he isn't taking any chances. He sees Savannah raise an eyebrow. "What?" He hisses.

"Including Bailey?"

"Yes including Bai-" He pauses. "Why?" He just receives a mischievous smile from her. He sees her make her way over to the very edge of the glass window and tries to peer into the class again. He tries to pull her down again but this time she is ready. Savannah hits him harshly on the arm. He reluctantly lets her peek in and he does the same.

Zack can feel his heart beat faster as he sees Bailey. But this time there isn't a smile tugging at her lips or a glisten in her eye. All he sees is a worried and anxious look on her face. He so desperately wants to see her smile. _No, Zack. You know what you have to do. Stay just friends with her._ A pang hit his heart once he thinks about what he has decided after Savannah talked to him. He found an empty room and lay down on the bed. He thought hard about Bailey. He realized that in order to make Bailey happy and away from being hurt is to completely remove the idea that he could be with her. It makes his heart ache with the thought that he can't cause one of her smiles but it is for her. If she isn't with him than he can't hurt her.

"Psst. Which one is Bailey?" Savannah asks him, breaking him out of his thoughts. His eyes never leave Bailey as he answers.

"She is the one with the beautiful blond hair and the pretty smile even though she is nervous right now."

Savannah's eyes immediately go to the blond that she had a feeling was Bailey. When Zack told her that Bailey was smart looking and cute, she never expected that Bailey would be all that he described her but she was. From what she could see Bailey was a very beautiful girl and smart. She can see now how Zack fell for her.

"Wow." She mutters. She also gazes upon the others around her. She guesses that the chubbier one is Woody while the one who looks like a leaner Zack is Cody. And the other one must be London.

"I know." Zack sighs. He just wants to take this last moment to think about what it might be like to kiss Bailey's lips. He doesn't want to go back to where he has to restrain himself and pretend to not care about her.

"She likes you and yet you don't want to be with her? What's wrong with you?" Savannah asks. Zack told her his plans to avoid flirting or even being alone with Bailey. She has no idea why Zack can't let himself be happy. She doesn't get why he decided to leave Bailey be.

"I don't want to hurt her." Zack says in low voice. Then something horrible happens. Zack catches Bailey starting to turn towards the window but he can't bring himself to duck.

"Shit." He mumbles. His eyes catch hers and they stare at each other. He can see, shock, happiness and relief overwhelm her features. "Uhh… we need to go." Zack says to Savannah. Savannah looks over at him and sees Bailey staring at him.

"Let's go before she sees me." Savannah yells at him. She has to grab his arm and forcefully pull him away from the window. They full on sprint while running away. Once they reach a safe and hidden place, both of them stop and rest.

"That was close. She could have seen me." She pause and catches her breath. "Why'd you let her see you?" She hits him on the arm.

"I don't know. I couldn't move… wait why would it matter if she saw you?" Zack looks at her curiously. He doesn't get why it would be that big of deal if Bailey saw Savannah. When he says that, he sees Savannah roll her eyes.

"Seriously? Well don't you think that she might think something when she sees a random girl, who is pretty…" She compliments herself. Zack's ego has rubbed off on her. "with you? If you don't want to hurt her than you might not want to let her think that you ran off with a girl after you knew her feeling about you?"

Zack hits his hand to his forehead. Suddenly his phone vibrates and he pulls it out of his pocket.

**Where were you! Why rn't you in class? **

**Are you ok? **

**-Bailey**

Zack hits his hand on his forehead over and over again. He shows it to Savannah who whistles.

"Man… good luck explaining that one to her." She chuckles at him. Boy that boy was stupid sometimes. Why Bailey likes him was unknown to her.

Zack growls before answering her.

**Wow. Bailey txtin in class?**

**That's a first.**

**-Zack.**

After he sent it, Zack immediately gets a reply. He glances up at Savannah before looking.

**Class is done now. You didn't answer **

**my questions.**

**-Bailey**

Zack shows Savannah once again. "What should I say?" He pleads with her to give him an answer. Where are Cody's sappy, emotional answers when he needs them? Savannah just shrugs her shoulders.

**Idk. G2g. **

**Bye.**

**-Zack.**

Once again Bailey responds to him right away.

**Wait! Can we talk?**

**Please.**

**-Bailey.**

Zack groans in frustration. Bailey is making it really hard to be vague and avoid something.

**Idk. Bye.**

**-Zack.**

And with that last text, Zack turns off his phone. Savannah sees this and looks questioningly at him. "Bailey will obviously tell Cody, Woody and London so for the next three hours I am going to get hundreds of texts from them. I don't want to answer." He explains.

"Oh. So what do you want to do since we can't go to the game room?" Savannah asks him. She notices that he seems a little down because of Bailey. Maybe a prank can cheer him up. "We can go and put green dye in the water slide's filtration system so the water turns a murky green? And then we can hide out in this awesome place that I found on one of my walks." She suggests. Zack smiles broadly at the idea and nods his head. Happy that she has cheered up her friend, Savannah smiles too and they begin to walk.

**In the Class Room...**

"I saw him!" Bailey yells out as soon as she got the last text from Zack. Woody, Cody and London look at her.

"Who?" Woody asks. Bailey rolls her eyes.

"Zack! I saw him about five minutes ago looking in the window from outside." Bailey tells them. They all immediately look out to see if he is still there but he isn't. "I texted him but he was very indistinct about everything. He wouldn't even tell me if he would talk with me." She looks sadly at her phone. Why was he avoiding her?

"Really? So he is okay?" Cody asks her nervously.

"Who is okay?" Someone asks behind the group. They all turn around and are shocked to see Maya standing in the doorway. Bailey immediately gives her a glare and turns back around. Woody and London realize that Maya isn't acceptably in their group right now so they turn around too. Cody's gaze lasts a bit longer than it's supposed to but he hesitantly turns around also.

Maya is hurt by their cast off. Just a week ago she was welcomed into their circle but now she is like their enemy just because she broke it off with Zack. She also notices that Cody looked at her in a certain way that made her feel funny but she can't divulge in that now.

"None of your bees wax." London says over her shoulder. Bailey smiles at her friends loyalty towards her feelings and Zack's.

"She can maybe help us find Zack." Cody whispers into the huddled group that they are in. Bailey glares at him. He swallows his fear and continues. "She dated Zack for what… two months so she should know him better than any of us do." He points out.

_I want to know him better._ Bailey whines in her head. It isn't fair that the girl who broke Zack's heart is needed now.

"But you are his brother." Woody points out too. Bailey and London turn to him too.

Cody shakes his head. "Yes I am but I don't know him as well. We have sort of drifted apart since we got here on the ship." He turns directly at Bailey. "We need her to find him."

Bailey purses her lips. She really doesn't want to include that jerk but in order for her to see Zack, Maya has to be involved. "Fine." She quietly says. Cody's face shows relief and he turns back to Maya.

"We need your help finding Zack." He asks her. Cody can see the concern work itself across her face. She makes her way over to an empty deck quickly.

"What happened?" Maya questions them.

"He didn't show up last night to his dorm and I saw him in the window today but he disappeared and isn't answering his phone. We need you to find him." Cody tells her.

"Why me?" She asks.

Bailey clenches her teeth as she answers. "Because you are the only one who knows him the best."

Maya nods her head. She gets up and swiftly leaves to room, eager to find Zack. She will have to have a talk with him once she finds him.

_**I think the next chapter may have two parts to it because it's where the major confrontations happen but don't worry there still needs to be a resolution so that may take a few chapters too. Comments? **_


	9. No More Hiding Part 1

**_Here is the next chapter. Tell me what you think._**

Zack is so thankful for meeting Savannah. He is not sure if he could stand being around his friends anymore if he didn't have her to talk to; although he hasn't talked to them in a while. He sort of misses Cody's know it all remarks and Woody's nasty smell. Zack shakes his head to clear away the thoughts as he walks down the hallway. He and Savannah had a great time pranking people. Savannah offered to stay out longer but he was tired. He didn't get much sleep last night. But do you know what was weird… Zack got a lot of comments when he and Savannah were just walking around about how such a great couple they were. That caused them both to laugh.

Zack actually never thought about Savannah in that way. He always saw her as this awesome friend who happened to be a girl. But now that he is thinking about it, Savannah is very cute. Normally he would hit on her and he would have defiantly kissed back when she kissed him but his feelings towards Bailey have screwed him up. He wants to be a better man for her and if that means not taking advantage of a beautiful girl who falls into his lap than so be it.

Zack is walking down the hallway and almost reaches his new room that is on the opposite side of the ship than his friends when something in the corner catches his eye. Like a deer in headlights, he freezes and is once again unable to move. Out of fear his just stands like that, hoping to god that the person in the corner didn't see him. Unfortunately he is too late.

"Hey." She softy says to him.

"… Uhhh hi." His voice cracks. _Sheesh what is it about the women in his life that make him freeze. _He feels the déjà vu in the air. "What are you doing here Maya?" He asks her. She smiles gently and makes her way over to him. His heart beats loudly as she grows closer. The thing he is sure about is that it isn't because he is excitedly nervous, it is a more painful nervous. He has no idea what Maya is going to do.

Maya looks Zack in the eyes and let a mischievous glow show in her eyes. Zack gulps loudly. She smiles at his uncomfortable feelings. She rests a finger on his chest and draws it up and down his chest. Zack just seems entranced by her movements.

"Well you're friends seem to think that you are not okay but I knew better. I just came to look for you here because this is the farthest room away from Cody's." Maya just keeps her eyes on Zack's chest. She would crack up if she looked at his face.

_My friends. Bailey. . . I shouldn't be this mesmerized by her. _Zack thinks about Bailey and how he needs to be better. He pushes her away forcefully.

"What are you doing Maya? You broke up with me, remember?" He says, letting the pain and hurt come through his voice. Maya finally looks him in the eye and laughs. Zack can't comprehend what just happened. One moment Maya was like seducing him but the next she is practically rolling on the floor in laughter.

"You should have seen your face. Man, that was priceless. Pure gold." Maya says in the midst of her laughter.

"What the hell was that about?" Zack yells at her, now getting mad for being manipulated. She stands up right again and leaves a smile on her face.

"I was only joking. Relax. Don't get your boxers in a bunch."

"Why? Just why?"

"I was seeing if you had any feelings for me. I needed to be sure that I can move on after you have. And by the look of it, you have moved on but are still afraid of me." Maya says. Zack just gapes at her. She can tell that he didn't like being tricked. "So you are actually pretty serious about her, huh?"

"Who?" Zack says to her. He doesn't want to let Maya in on his secret of liking Bailey so he plays dumb.

Maya rolls her eyes. "That girl who you were with earlier. You know, the pretty one who has curly brunet hair? Freckles? You were laughing with her and smiling." Maya points out. Zack's mouth drops. Maya thinks he is moving on with Savannah.

"Savannah?"

"Yeah that's her name."

"Wait… how'd you know that I was laughing and smiling with her?" Zack questions her. Maya blushes at her stumble but quickly recovers.

"I was one of the people who swam in the green water today. I saw you and Savannah run away from the crime scene." Maya lies. She doesn't want to seem desperate or stalker-ish. The only reason she knew about the green water was because her mom told her about it.

"Oh." Zack smiles at the thought of all those pranks that he did with Savannah. _Hey, maybe Savannah can come in handy. She can help me make Bailey jealous. Wait…I shouldn't do that to her. _"No way. I mean we do have fun together but she is just a friend."

"Awww… common. You two would be very cute together and by the looks of the way she looks at you, she likes you too." Maya gushes. She wants to push Zack towards this new girl so that she won't feel bad when she starts to date someone else. She already has an eye on someone too.

"Really?" Zack is startled by this new information. He thought he cleared the air with Savannah but apparently not. _Shit._ "Oh." Is all he can say.

"Yeah. Well I am sorry for breaking up with you in a bad way. I didn't mean to be so harsh. I guess we had it coming sooner or later." Maya says in a defeated tone. Zack puts his head down.

"I guess so."

"Hey I want you to treat the next girlfriend right. You have to be nice and kind like you were with me except don't joke around when it isn't the time." Zack nods his head as Maya speaks._ I wonder where all this random advise is coming from?_ "So please, don't hurt her. I wish you the best of luck." Maya says. After she says this, she turns on her heals and starts to walk away.

"Good luck with Cody. He's a bastard to me but he will treat you better." Zack yells after her, right as she is about to leave. That comment makes her turn around quickly.

"What… how'd you-" Maya gapes. She is in awe about how observant Zack is. She didn't even know how she felt about Cody until this morning.

Zack gives her a knowing glance and a gentle smile. "You weren't the only one who thought an ex eyeing someone else."

Zack pulls out his key from inside his pocket and enters the room. He smirks as he senses the still shocked Maya is standing in the same spot. He bet that she didn't see that one coming.

**The Next Day…**

He is freaking out. He is like literally blowing a fuse or whatever… Zack has seen all of his friends around the boat and it is getting really hard to avoid them. Bailey must have sent out a search party. He doesn't think Maya told them about where he was staying, or at least he hopes. That isn't the reason he is freaking out. He can't find Savannah anywhere and he needs to talk to her. In the midst of his thoughts, Zack runs right into someone. They bump heads, causing them both to cry out in pain.

"Ouch, watch where you are going asshole." The girl yells at him. Zack knows that voice that cussed at him.

"Savannah!" Zack yells. He then proceeds to tackle her to the ground in a bone crushing hug. He can tell that Savannah is very stunned by this. "Thank you so much for being a girl."

Savannah pushes Zack off of her and looks curiously at him. "What the hell are you talking about?" Zack smiles at her brightly. She can just tell that what he did was an idiotic move.

"Maya thinks you are my girlfriend."

Savannah chokes on nothing but air. She leans forward to catch her breath. Zack looks worriedly at her and pats her softly on the back.

"What!" She yells at him. Savannah had an idea that he did something stupid but this was just weird. She got over him pretty quickly after he rejected her. She loves hanging out with Zack, she's not in love with Zack.

"Calm down. I quickly dismissed it but she still has some doubts probably."

"You better have." Savannah glares at Zack.

"Well yeah but what a perfect way to make Bailey see how she misses me when I have this beautiful girlfriend." Zack points to her. Savannah rolls her eyes.

"You're a dumbass. You don't need to have a girlfriend in order to make Bailey jealous, she already likes you. You said that you weren't going to hurt her but I am pretty sure rubbing me in her face might do just that." Savannah roars at him.

"Well it was just an idea. Gosh."

"Okay good. That better be just an idea. So are you going to pursue Bailey? If she says she likes you and wants to become your girlfriend are you going to say yes? Despite the fact that your brother says that you will hurt her either way?" Savannah grills him.

"You are making my head hurt." He complains. "I don't know okay? I thought that I was okay with just being friends but seeing her in the window yesterday made me realize that I want to be with her. I want to do what ever it takes to not hurt her but still be with her." Zack whines. He doesn't like this realization but his heart is too strong willed when it convinced him to go for it.

"Finally you realize that. I have been waiting for you to find that out. Sheesh, you are a thick headed boy." Zack frowns at her. "Now let's go get you a girlfriend." Savannah says with determination and links arms with him. She then pushes him out of the hallway and into the blaring sunlight. Both of them squint to adjust to the brightness.

"So where do you want to look for Bailey so I can flirt?" Zack turns to her. Savannah slaps him on the back of the head.

"We don't look for her; we let her come to us. And you don't flirt with her."

"Huh?"

"Like I told you before; she is just confused about you treat her and other people so just be normal. And how about we go sunbathing over there?" Savannah points over to two lounge chairs in the middle of the sky deck. It is in plain view where everyone passes it.

"Sure! That way I can see you in a bikini." Zack smirks at her. Savannah rolls her eyes. "And you can see my killer abs." Zack smugly walks away from her. When he reaches the seat, Savannah sees him begin to take off his shirt. Zack was wearing a loosely fit shirt with board shorts hanging off of him. She was about to look away but something made her watch. She wanted to make fun of his flab or whatever he hid underneath the loose shirts. But to her shock and awe, Zack was actually ripped.

Savannah's mouth dropped as she saw his four pack abs glistening in the sun. Zack was fit. His chest was finely chiseled and modestly hairy for a 16 year old boy. She also appreciated that he wasn't one of those Chewbacca kinds of guys with hair all over. She can feel her eyes widen in surprise. _Why the hell was Zack keeping those guns hidden? _Savannah subconsciously adjusts her shirt to let more air in.

"You like what you see don't you?" Zack smiles at her and lays down on one of the lounge chairs. He lets himself bask in the glory of being check out. He closes his eyes and lets the warmth of the sun overwhelm his senses. "I have been working on these suckers for quite a while and now I get to reveal them." He then turns his head and opens his eyes so that he is looking at Savannah. She still has that adorable look of surprise on her face. He looks at her expectantly. "Well? Aren't you going to go change?"

Savannah nods her head and stumbles back into the hallway. She disappears from his sight. Zack chuckles at her speechlessness. Savannah is rarely speechless. Deciding to go back to resting, Zack turns back so that he is facing up and closes his eyes, intent to sleep.

Five minutes later, Zack is rudely awakened by someone kicking his chair.

"Hey watch it buddy. I am trying to get a-" Zack looks up at the stranger and it turns out to be Savannah again. But the Savannah that he sees isn't the girl that he knows to be a tomboy. Oh no. This Savannah is a smoking hot girl who looks shy in a bikini.

"Whoa." Zack mutters. He looks Savannah up and down. She is wearing a bright green bikini that matches his bright green boxers that show. And from the look of her perfect stomach, she has been working out too. He notices that she has a four pack too but less defined.

"Well? Are you just going to gape at me or are you going to invite me to sit?" Savannah places her hands on her hips as she says this.

"Uhh… please, please sit." Zack stumbles. "You look beautiful." He says to her and he sees her blush. He pats the seat beside him. He watches her lay down before he lies back down too.

They just lay there. Both of them are comfortable in the warmth of the sunlight. Zack has his eyes closed and is taking a very mellow nap. He doesn't want to fall completely asleep because he doesn't want to make Savannah feel not appreciated or something like that. Suddenly he hears her whisper to him.

"There they are."

Zack's head jerks up and he looks curiously at her then he sees Woody, London, Cody and Bailey standing around by the entrance to the sky deck. Suddenly Zack grows very nervous and anxious. He hasn't spoken to any of his friends in a while.

"Relax." Savannah mutters to him. Zack looks over to her.

"Oh. I just feel so excited and nervous. Help me." He whimpers to her and pouts. Savannah can't see it but she can feel Zack's pout looking at her with innocent eyes. She opens her eyes and sighs. She stands up and stretches.

"Move over." She pushes him so there is more room on his chair for her. Once she is situated, she sees Zack's questioning gaze on her. "Maybe me being closer will help." Savannah looks at Zack. She blushes when she sees his beaming smile.

Zack can't believe how good of friend Savannah is to him. She has actually made him more secure when he feels her body next to his. Taking a bold step, Zack wraps an arm around Savannah's bare waist and pulls her closer to him. "Thank you."

Savannah's skin heats up more as she feels his hand on her side and his arm around her back. Her skin is touching his as they sit close together. To anyone passing by, it looked like just a cute couple enjoying each other's company. Savannah finally relaxes into Zack's arm and leans back onto the back of the chair. She takes Zack with her and they just lay in each other's arms, in the sun.

Zack loosens up as he just lets the feeling of Savannah in his arms take him over. He likes the feeling that someone needs his protection. His moment is short lived as he sees the group of his friends start to make their way out onto the sky deck.

"Well no more hiding." Zack whispers into Savannah's ear. They still haven't noticed yet. It's going to be one big mess when they do but she is ready to handle it and hopefully so is Zack.

"Yeah, no more hiding." She murmurs to herself.

**Comments?**


	10. No More Hiding Part 2

**Here is the conclusion of the two part chapter. I felt like Zack would avoid confrontation with everyone because that's just the way he is so it isnt the big conflict ending everyone is looking for. Trust me there is going to be one. This is a very dark chapter for Zack. Comments? **

Bailey is uneasy as she talks with her friends. They still haven't found Zack. Maya said that she saw Zack with another girl around the sky deck and she was pretty. She didn't tell anyone but she thought she saw a girl outside the window with Zack but her brain refused to believe it.

"We need to find him guys. It's been like four days. This is getting really serious." Cody says to Woody, London and Bailey. As soon as he sees Zack, he is going to apologize. He misses his brother.

"I know. I saw him yesterday walking this way but that was yesterday. He could be anywhere." Bailey whines. She doesn't like to whine because she was told it was unflattering but this situation was an exception. She is really starting to miss Zack and his charming smile. She really needs to talk with him too.

"Common guys, let's go check on the sky deck again. I have a good feeling." Woody says. He points his chubby finger towards the deck. He has no idea what it is but he has a feeling that they might see Zack out there.

They all groan at Woody's optimism. But Bailey stops in mid groan and she feels like Zack is out there too. "Maybe we should." She suggests.

"Uhhh fine. But if my classy plastic prada shoes melt than you are buying me new ones." London says to her. Bailey nods her head. She leads them out further onto the sky deck and they begin to look for Zack. She expects him to be hiding behind a plant or a chair. But all she can see is Zack's empty smoothie stand, a hot tub full of random people and a cute couple sun bathing together.

. . . Wait. Bailey halts in the middle of the deck causing Cody, Woody and London to run into each other in order to not run into her. She takes a closer look at the cute couple on the deck and realizes that it _**IS**_ Zack. And he is snuggled close to another girl. Bailey immediately walks over in front of the couple and glares at Zack.

"Where have you been?" She yells at him. Bailey can see Zack's face show a bit of jitters but the girl beside him wraps her arm around him which calms him down.

"I was just doing my own thing." Zack nonchalantly says to her. She hates it when he shrugs something off.

"Really? And you couldn't have answered one of our phone calls?" Bailey demands an answer out of him. Zack shrugs his shoulders.

"I am so sorry Zack." Cody says as he reaches where Zack is. To his shock, there is a beautiful girl resting on a half naked Zack. She is just sitting there and looking very amused at all the drama happening around her.

Zack looks at his brother and glares at him. He bites his lip to keep himself from yelling at Cody in front of Bailey and Savannah. "You're not forgiven." Zack mumbles. He sees his brother's head drop in defeat. Suddenly he feels Savannah pinch him on the side where her arm is. "OWW!" He yells out. He turns to look at her and sees her glaring at him. Sighing, Zack purses his lips and talks to his crestfallen brother. "I forgive you."

Cody looks up after he hears his brother say those words and he smiles. He is about to hug him but he sees the girl and decides it would be too awkward.

"So who are you?" London asks, popping her head out of the back and asking the question that is on everyone's mind.

Bailey sees the girl chuckle. She narrows her eyes and looks at the suspicious girl. Bailey can feel jealousy boiling in her. She hates how relaxed the girl is in Zack's arm. _I want to be that girl._

Savannah laughs quietly as she sees the jealousy build up in Bailey's face. Zack's plan might have worked after all but they weren't doing the plan anyway.

"I am Savannah." She says to them. Savannah really wants to intimidate everyone by her physique so she nods to Zack, who begins to stand up. They both get off the chair and let their bodies be exposed to Zack's friends. Sure, it's a little weird but it is necessary for their plan. Suddenly her senses are called to the fact that Zack's arm is still around her. She swiftly turns to him and punches his arm.

Cody, Woody and London giggle at the expression Zack makes as he feels the pain. London can tell that this girl is really cool and in control. It also helps that London can sense that she has a good fashion sense, unlike Bailey. London looks over at her friend and is pleased to see jealousy written across Bailey's features.

Bailey cannot believe that this Savannah girl is with _**her**_ Zack. _No, he isn't yours. You don't even know how you feel about him._ Bailey tries to calm herself but it just makes the nagging feeling of jealousy grow stronger. Bailey's attention is suddenly called to Zack who just smirks. She is about to yell at him but the sight that greets her shuts her up. She gazes upon Zack's chiseled chest and defined abs. Her eye scans over the sight and makes her drool a little but she quickly recovers.

"Oh… are you okay Zack? We were all worried about you since you disappeared." Woody pitches in. He wants to change the subject to a less awkward one.

Zack puts up a front and smiles. "Yeah. I am sorry that I worried you guys. Well Savannah and I are going over to the Smoothie Shack so bye." Zack pulls Savannah away from his friends and they leave.

"Well that was weird." Cody says. He still can't believe that his brother was just so open and forgiving. He would normally not forgive him then pull a prank to give pay back. And what was really weird was Zack didn't flirt or even bat an eye at Bailey. Nothing. Maybe his words really got to Zack.

"Does anyone think that there is something going on between Zack and Savannah?" London smiles suggestively as she says this. Bailey glares at her and immediately answers.

"No."

"I think there is because did you see the way that he was holding her? Definitely a more than friends hug." Woody winks. Bailey glares at him too. When Woody sees this, he cowers and starts to inch his way further away. "Well I think I hear my sandwich calling so I have got to go." Woody says quickly then he runs away.

"Hey should we find out what is really going on with Zack?" Bailey asks Cody and London. She is concerned that Zack isn't telling them all the things that he feels. But than again… when has Zack ever done that? _He has told me them. So why wont he tell me his feelings?_ Her brief encounter with Zack has made her more confused than ever. Plucking up the courage that she usually never has, Bailey decides to go over and have a private talk with Zack.

"I'm going to talk with him." Bailey concludes and walks away from her friends. London and Cody look at each other and shrug. Cody is worried about his brother but Bailey can handle him. She always could.

Zack is standing at the Smoothie Shack and is beaming at Savannah. She told him that she saw jealousy on Bailey's face.

"Really? That is so great!"

"Yeah, for you. But I actually want some friends on this ship besides you so I am going to make nice with her. She seems cool. And I don't want to seem like the bad guy here by taking you away from her." Savannah puts air quotes around 'taking you away from her.'

"Sure, yeah. Oh crap, here Bailey comes. I really don't want to pretend like I am indifferent to her." Zack spots Bailey walking over towards them. Savannah punches Zack on the arm.

"Don't act indifferent. Just act casual. Can't you be nice to someone without seeming like you want to get into their pants?"

". . . maybe. It will take all of my strength not to flirt." Zack puffs up his chest and jokes around. Savannah smiles at him before Bailey reaches them.

"Hey Savannah, can I talk to Zack alone?" Bailey fake smiles at her. Savannah chuckles as she sees right through the smile. _Wow, Bailey is really possessive of Zack._

"Sure. But can I talk to you first?" Savannah pulls Bailey off to the side. The serious look that Savannah gives her is chilling. Bailey wonders what it is about.

"What is it?" Bailey asks her. Bailey is surprised by the coldness in her own voice. She isn't this mean to anyone so why is she being mean to Savannah?

"Zack still isn't over all the pain that everyone has caused him." Savannah pauses and looks at Bailey. Savannah can see the concern make its way onto Bailey's face. "You need to talk to him. He needs to vent and you are the best person that he can vent to. You know him." Savannah smiles sadly at her. It's not an envious sad smile but a pitiful smile. That girl has no idea what she is doing to the poor boy.

"But he is being so distant." Bailey sighs. She feels like telling Savannah all the things that has happened with Zack but she has a feeling that Savannah might already know. Bailey is shocked by the openness that Savannah possesses and the ability to make someone want to talk to her. With her jealousy long forgotten, Bailey continues. "I want him to talk to me but he just wont."

"Maybe you need to be the one who starts to talk about it. Zack actually has a lot on his mind but the thing you might want to start with is Cody." Savannah suggests. She smiles at Bailey. She pats her shoulder as gently as she can but she can tell that it hurts Bailey. Savannah nods her head at her then leaves but before she enters the ship, she looks over her should and shouts at Bailey.

"Oh, if you were wondering or jealous for some reason, Zack and I are just good friends." Savannah leaves.

Bailey is sort of shocked by that encounter. She really didn't think a pretty girl like Savannah could be so deep. _She must have been that girl with Zack yesterday._ Bailey rubs her arm where Savannah patted her. It hurts. Bailey shakes off the pain and goes over to Zack, who is relaxing and sipping a smoothie.

"Okay, will you get a fricken shirt on?" Bailey blurts out. She really doesn't want every girl on the deck checking Zack out. Zack smiles at her and pulls out his loose shirt from his back pockets. Bailey is watching him closely as he buttons his shirt. Zack stops two thirds of the way up, leaving two buttons undone that generously leave his chest exposed. Bailey purses her lips and buttons one more for him. Her breath hitches as she feels his body radiating heat. She can also smell his light aftershave scent. Bailey hesitates before she pulls away from him.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" Zack asks her. He has an idea of what it is but he wants to know for sure.

"Cody."

Zack gulps. This was probably the last subject he wanted to talk about. He could handle talking about Bailey's feelings just because they were hers but he didn't want to talk about his feelings.

Sensing his hesitation about the subject, Bailey randomly gives him a hug. She wraps her arms around his and squeezes tightly. She can feel him stiffen up at her touch. She wonders when it has become so weird for her to touch him. Just a few days ago, she could hug him and he would eagerly hug back.

Zack winces as he feels Bailey embrace him. _Sheesh, this girl is making it so hard not to flirt or compliment her. Keep strong Zack. This is better for you and for her. Remember, if you treat her like anyone else than she will see who you are and make up her mind about you. _Zack calms himself and reluctantly pushes Bailey away. He turns away from her, not wanting to see the hurt in her eyes.

"I don't really hug people." Is the excuse that he tells her. Zack feels utter hatred for himself as he sees the pain of being rejected make its way onto Bailey's face. It takes his whole mind to force himself not to hug Bailey and sooth her.

Bailey doesn't know this cold hearted Zack that is in front of her. Bailey tries to keep the tears forming in her eyes from falling but it is a lost cause. She just stares at Zack; hoping that if she looked long enough than the boy that she was really starting to like would still be there. But all that stood in his place was the figure of a boy who grew up too fast.

Zack sees Bailey's tears start to fall on her cheeks and his heart hurts at the thought that he caused it. He has the urge to brush off her tears with his hand gingerly but he wouldn't do that with anyone else. He needs to treat her equally. So despite of his heart yelling and screaming at him to help her, Zack chooses his brain for once and decides to not.

"I can't. . . I don't know who you are Zack. You used to be this kind, sweet and charming boy but this." Bailey points to him through her tears. "This isn't you. If this is really who you are than I don't want to be apart of it. Goodbye." Bailey starts to cry and she rushes back into the ship.

Zack is stunned. He just stands there, unwilling to move. Maybe if he stays than Bailey will come back. But she doesn't. He doesn't blink or move. It kills him to have seen Bailey like that. And it's worse knowing that he caused it. He can hardly breath. What brings him back to reality is seeing Savannah's face right in front of his.

"Zack… are you okay?" She frets over him. Savannah has never seen him like this. Not when Cody yelled at him. She pulls him towards the entrance of the ship where many people have disappeared through. She continues to pull him until they reach her room. She nervously looks at Zack, who still is pale, and looks back at her door. She opens is and sits him on her bed.

They just sit there. It seems to be their thing. Just to be there for each other through thick and thin. Savannah grabs Zack's hand. She hopes that this might wake him from his trance. Finally after two minutes Zack's eyes start to tear up.

"Zack?" Savannah gently asks.

"He's right."

"Who is right?" She asks curiously. Zack just stares off into nothing as he answers.

"Cody said that no matter what I did, I would hurt Bailey. I will always hurt someone with every move I make. I can't stand it anymore." Zack buries his head into his hands. He feels Savannah rub his back in sympathy.

"No one can help that, Zack. We can only help by choosing what to do after we hurt someone. Maybe not doing anything isn't the best idea." Savannah sadly chuckles. Zack looks back up at her and glares at her.

"I know that now. But I couldn't do anything because if I treat her different than she might not know the real me and that might hurt her in the end too." Zack explains.

"Well maybe you can make that person who she knows and liked the real you. Don't hurt her. Just be nice to everyone. Make them laugh without a prank all the time. That's the Zack she was talking about when she was crying."

"You heard that?"

Savannah nods her head. "Every horrible moment of it."

"I don't know what to do. I can't-" His voice trembles. "I can't face her now. I have just ruined my friendship with a really nice girl." Zack lets his head hang low in defeat.

"Huh." Savannah says. Zack looks up at her.

"What?"

She smiles at him. "Well you just said you lost a friendship and not a potential girlfriend."

"So?"

"That means you've grown and you actually value her friendship."

"Yeah I know. I am not just a cold hearted bastard who looks at every girl like a piece of meat." Zack coldly says to her. Out of all the people to insult him and break his spirit, Savannah wasn't expected but she did. Zack stands up. "But since you think I am, I probably shouldn't be alone with you in your room otherwise I might make an unwanted move." He sarcastically says to her. Zack walks towards the door before he is stopped by Savannah running over to the door before he reaches it.

"Move." Zack growls at her. Savannah stays put and just gazes at him with an intense gaze.

"No, not until you work out your issues." She says firmly at him. Savannah is thick skinned so normally insults don't bother her but Zack's hurt. He said with such distain. Savannah heard in his voice the pain and the betrayal that he felt. "And I didn't mean it like that." She softly adds.

"What ever. What said is said, the only thing I can do is to choose to leave. That might help." He hisses at her. He uses her own advise against her. With a forceful shove, Zack pushes Savannah away from the door and onto her bed. He glares at her before walking out the door and slamming it behind him.

Zack runs to the other side of the ship, not caring about the attention that he attracts. Once he reaches his room, he quickly unlocks it and slams the door behind him as he enters it. Zack lets out a deranged yell and falls to the ground. His back slides down the door as he comes closer to the ground. When the sound of his cries silences and his butt is firmly on the ground, he lets everything go. Zack hides his head between his knees and puts his arms over his head. He wails into his legs, letting all the tears run down his calves. Zack has reached an all time low.

_**Mann... did that make you sweat? If not, good- you smell nice. :) Reviews? What do you think Zack is going to do now and who is going to dig him out of his endless pit of shame and guilt? Will Zack crumble under the pressure or will a foe help bring Zack to realize what he needed to be doing all along?**_


	11. All Time Low

**Here is a short sad chapter. Some people might say Zack might be depressed but he isnt. It's just a very low point in his life. Comment?**

For three whole day's Zack stayed in his room. He only let Woody slip him food and he never went out. The only thing he did during those days was to eat, sleep, think and work out. Working out was like a relaxing process for him. Zack had been lucky enough to find a room whose rightful owner was a fitness buff. So Zack worked his abs, his forearms and every other muscle he could work. He thought that maybe if he worked out enough and changed his physique than maybe it would change his attitude and guilt that he has been suffering through.

The guilt. It was eating him alive. Zack would toss and turn in his sleep. His dreams were slide shows of all the people he has hurt. Each picture was a bit of his memory that he had to live through for one night at a time. Sometimes it would just flash back and forth between the expression of Bailey's face when he hurt her and of Cody's angry face. When Cody popped into Zack's dreams the speech that Cody yelled at him kept on replaying. Zack would sometime wake up in a sweat and swear that he heard screaming, only to find it was his own.

Zack is doing crunches in his room as he lets his mind go numb. He doesn't focus on anything except the sunrise that he sees when he reaches the top of his crunch. Every time that he sees the sunrise, Zack can feel something stir in him. It isn't joy, or pain but simply an overwhelming peace that comes with the sight. He lets the feeling take over him and he sighs. It's times like these when he feels like his old self again. He wishes the careless free, not mature, simple minded Zack would return. He would be the person that all his friends knew and didn't respect. He liked it like that. But alas, all the memories of what his friends had said was still a fresh cut in his heart.

Zack honestly thought that he was over Cody's rant to him when Savannah comforted him about it but apparently not. It had returned along with a new idea that cut into him. Savannah's words may have even cut deeper. He trusted her with all of his problems and trusted her not to hurt him like his friends had but she did anyway. Zack stops his crunches because the thought of Savannah and Cody was too distracting. He angrily yells out, frustrated with himself for letting them distract him.

Zack collapses onto his bed. He is so tired of only feeling pain, guilt and anger. He wants to feel joy and happiness when he might see Bailey's face or Savannah's joking grin. But when he thinks of those, he feels guilty and hurt. Snapping Zack out of his thoughts, he hears a knock on the door. He groans in aggravation from the visitor.

Zack has had to deal with about 3 visitors each day, knocking at his door. He suspects its Cody, Woody and London. He looks at his watch, its 6:47. No one tries to visit him at this early hour. Zack cautiously makes his way over to his peep hole in his door and peers out. His mouth drops as he sees the visitor getting anxious and annoyed. Zack unlocks the many locks that guard his door and he swings the door wide open.

"Mr. Moseby?"

_Bet you didnt see that one coming! Reviews please._


	12. Mr Moseby

**Here is another chapter. I will probably have three or four more chapters until the end is near. This is another short chapter but Zack really needs it. Comments? Reviews?**

"Zack? Imagine that you are the annoying sound that disturbs the guests." Mr. Moseby exclaims. He is surprised to find Zack there. "What are you doing here? Student rooms are on the other side of the ship."

Zack's mouth just opens and closes as he tries to find an excuse. _I really want to tell him. Wait. . . why do I want to tell Mr. Moseby? _Despite his gut telling him to not confine in his old foe, Zack decides to tell Mr. Moseby.

"I'm just having issues with my friends and I needed to get away. But on this god forsaken ship there is no place to escape."

Mr. Moseby's face changes from one of anger to concern. Zack gestures for him to enter and he does. Mr. Moseby stumbles over some weights as he enters and so he clutches his toe in pain.

"This better be good." Mr. Moseby says through a clenched mouth. Zack sits on his bed and sighs. Mr. Moseby sits too as Zack begins his whole story.

"So it all started with a ghost buster suit and a dress. . ."

**20 Minutes Later. . .**

Zack looks at Mr. Moseby with sad eyes. He desperately hopes that the hotel manager can help him. Mr. Moseby nods his head in understanding.

"Well Zack, I know now how you got yourself into this mess but I don't know how you are going to get out."

Zack's hopes are crushed as hears this but then they rise again as Mr. Moseby continues.

"But what I can help you with is how you find out how to fix it." Mr. Moseby pauses giving Zack time to think. "What would happen if you just spoke your mind to everyone? You ignored the future and what the consequences are. Maybe what your friends need is to know how you feel."

Zack thinks a bit before answering. "Uhhh… I don't know but I can't just tell Bailey. I like her but she told Cody that she didn't know how she felt about me. And Savannah told me that Bailey is confused about who I was… I just don't want to get rejected." Zack lets that last sentence hang. That has been his worst fear when it comes to women since he has been old enough to see that girls don't have cuties.

"Well no one wants to get rejected Zack. Right now, Bailey might feel rejected from you because you are shutting out her from your life and thoughts. Girls really need to know your emotions and thoughts. You can also show Bailey who you are. Sometimes it is okay to not be friends before you take the romantic leap of faith. Dating is about getting to know someone. You learn who they are because they show you their true self. And the romantic part of it is being able to fall in love with that true self."

Zack feels inspired but he doesn't know what to do with the inspiration. "Mr. Moseby, I-"

"No need to thank me; Just how about you lay off the pranking for a while? Oh and you are lucky that I am letting this incident with you in the guest room slide." Mr. Moseby gives him an awkward smile and then leaves. Zack is left there on his bed, thinking about what he should do.

It took Zack another day of just thinking to figure out what to do. Hey, he isn't his brother okay? Finally Zack knows what to do although he has no idea what he is going to say to any of his friends. He has always been better at spur of the moment kind of things.

Zack stands up from where he was sitting and to take a shower. He needs to feel refreshed and smell nice for what he is about to do.

_What did you think?_


	13. Now All He Needs Are His Friends

**Hey sorry for the long space between the updates. It's getting a little bit more complicated and rough to write all the emotions. I hope this was worth the wait.**

Zack nervously fiddles with his watch. He has been standing outside Cody's door for a half an hour. He walked right over after he showered. He has been trying to gather up his courage to walk in and speak to Cody. He is pacing back and forth when suddenly the door opens. He turns and immediately goes pale. All the courage that was with him a moment ago is gone.

"Hey Cody."

"Hey Zack. . . What are you doing here? I thought you died because you wouldn't let anyone in your room on the other side of the ship." Cody indifferently says. Zack swallows the pain that he felt from that zing.

"I just wanted to say I am sorry."

Cody scrunches his face in a confused manor. "Why? You have nothing to apologize for. I was the dick to you, not the other way around."

Zack shifts on his feet. "I- I am sorry that I have treated you like a useless brother for all these years. I deserved what you said to me the other day. I guess I wasn't expecting it. And I really learned a lot from what you said. I really appreciate the wake up call."

Cody raises his eyebrows in surprise. He didn't expect Zack to ever say he was sorry. After them both standing there awkwardly, Cody gestures for them to enter his room.

As usual, Zack sees the room is very tidy except for a few pieces of clothing from Woody. Zack takes a seat on Woody's bed while Cody takes a seat on his. He wipes his sweaty hands on his skinny jeans.

"But you said some things that were way out of line." Zack starts to get braver. "You can't just pretend like you are so high and mighty about being above all the issues that have to deal with girls. I remember when you were a bumbling boy who hadn't gone through puberty. You wanted my advice then and sooner or later you are going to want my advice now. So you can't go around scolding me and burning the bridge that you might need. You are lucky that I realized my mistake and apologized now or else I might have never come around." Zack seriously watches Cody.

"Well I guess I am lucky. But that still doesn't give you the right to go after my ex. That is the bro code." Cody says back with the same seriousness.

Zack clears his throat and rubs the back of his head. "Well I am sorry that I broke that code but you can't help who you fall for. I'm not sorry for concerned about Bailey or what I have done to protect her but I am sorry for the stupid things I have done to hurt her and you."

Cody sighs. He has been waiting to here those words for a while but he wants to know something first. "Then why did you do it? Why did you hurt me and Bailey? You could have avoided all this pain if you just stayed away from Bailey."

Zack scowls at him. "You of all people should know that you can't pick who you like. You can try to avoid them and ignore them and that's what I tried with Bailey for a while but it just hurt her more. I only thought about what was better for me and not for her. I didn't think that she would be affected so much by me, but she is. And I have to make it right. But that is for another time… can I make it right with you?" Zack asks Cody.

Zack looks at his hands for a while and looks back up at his brother. Cody is beaming. Cody doesn't say anything… he just sits there and beams. Zack swears he sees Cody mouth the word **yes** through his smile but he doesn't know for sure.

"I care about her a lot… Bailey that is." Zack blurts out. He doesn't like the way Cody is just smiling at him.

"I know. I figured that when you almost beat me up."

"Er… sorry about that too. I guess Bailey is a weak spot for me. She always has ways of screwing up my brain without knowing it. I don't know how she does it." Zack groans and then lies back onto Woody's bed. He immediately comes back up. "Eww…"

"Yeah, you have no idea how long it took me to get the awful smell out of this room, let alone his bed. And I have never seen you this screwed up about a girl, you must really like Bailey."

"Yeah… I guess I do. I haven't been so scared to screw up and hurt a girl like this before." Zack pauses. He looks at his brother. "I need your help."

". . . with wooing Bailey right?"

"Wooing? Who the hell says wooing? Yes, I need help to woo her" Zack jokes with his brother. Zack hears Cody chuckle.

"Why should I help you?" Cody gets serious again.

"You should help me because I am your brother who you yelled at and because I know who likes you." Zack smirks at his twin. Cody's eyes widen. Zack knows that he has his brother's help now.

"Fine, but you have to tell me first." Cody looks Zack up and down. He wants to see if Zack is just yanking his chain.

"Maya."

Cody is blown away. His heart quickens at the thought of Maya. Cody blushes but tries to hide it but Zack sees it.

"I know that you like her. Don't worry, I have no problems with you dating her. Go for it bro."

"I- I don't know." Cody stutters.

"Please. I have been there and it will make us even in the bro code area. Go after her, she is the type of girl who appreciates-" Zack is stopped short by knocking on the door. Both of the twins look at each other before Cody gets up and goes to the door.

Zack laughs as he sees Cody's color drain out of his face. Poor boy, he has the balls of a twelve year old girl.

"Maya. Hi." Cody's voice is quiet. Maya smiles shyly at him. "Do you want to come in?" He asks her. Maya nods her head and enters. Her face color drains out of her face too as she sees Zack smirking at her.

"Well, well. Aren't we all a bunch of ghosts? Maya and Cody, how about you two get some color into those faces." Zack jokes. He loves making them feel uncomfortable.

"So Zack, don't you have somewhere to go." Cody glares at Zack. Zack only shrugs. Cody rolls his eyes and looks back at Maya, who is blushing. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Maya softly says. She shifts on her feet. She had absolutely no idea why she came over here in the first place.

"Hey Cody, aren't you going to tell Maya about the karaoke night tomorrow? I heard it is going to be a blast." Zack winks at Cody. Cody looks befuddled at him. After a moment, Cody gets the hint and turns to Maya.

"Ohh yeah. Maya do you want to go to the karaoke night tomorrow?" Cody plucks up some courage to ask that. He tries to smile but finds that he can't. He is too nervous to breath.

"I would love to." Maya beams at Cody. _That is why I came here._ She grows bolder. "I guess I will see you at 5 tomorrow. Pick me up at my room?"

"Sure." Cody's voice cracks. He blushes and looks at his feet. He doesn't see Maya come closer to him.

"Great. I will see you on our date." Maya leans closer to him and gives him a peck on the cheek. She immediately dashes out of the room.

Cody is left there with a stunned look on his face. Zack smiles at himself. Maybe his plan can work for his brother too.

"That was awesome bro!" Zack compliments on his brother's growing of the gonads. Cody stumbles back and collapses onto the bed.

"But there is no karaoke night tomorrow!"

"That is where I need your help. I need you to set up another karaoke night with more current song selections available. You can make it a boat event too because I am pretty sure Mr. Moseby will help you." Zack stands up and smacks his brother on the stomach. Cody winces. "Way to get some balls my brother. Now I believe you have some work to do."

Zack smugly walks out of Cody's bedroom. Cody just lays there. He is too shocked and happy to move a muscle. Zack peaks his head back in and yells;

"Get to work! The karaoke night won't happen by itself." With that said, Cody snaps out of his trance and immediately goes to work. Zack smiles at himself, very proud of himself before disapearing. _This plan might work after all. _Now all he needs are his friends.

**_Hey was that worth it? Let me know and say any comments about it. I was inspired by all the reviews...keep 'em coming. Oh to explain some things, I felt like Cody had enough of the anger between Zack and him so he was eager to forgive and forget. That's what siblings do right? :P_**


	14. If Things Go His Way

**Here is another chapter. I think there might be about two or three more chapters before this story wraps up. :/**

Everything was set up. Yesterday was really productive and Cody managed to do it all in almost one day. Zack thinks that the thought of Maya being on a date with him really gave Cody some motivation. Hey, if it helps him than Cody can go on as many dates with Maya as he wants. Zack nervously fiddles with his skinny tie. He has decided to dress up but be casual for this karaoke thing. He is wearing nice new looking jeans with a very bright turquoise shirt. On top of that shirt is a white skinny tie. Zack looks himself up and down. He decides that to make it seem like he isn't trying too hard, he should roll up his sleeves a third of the way up. Zack does that and smiles at his reflection. Sure, he has always been good looking but this was just ridiculous.

Zack opens his door quickly and looks down to fix his tie, again. He is still looking down when he bumps into someone. Judging from the way he bounced back from bumping into the person, he can easily tell its Woody. He looks up and grins as he sees Woody.

"Hey man. Are you ready for this? I am so pumped." Zack pats Woody on the back. Woody stands there and looks glumly at his friend.

"I don't know if we can go through with this-" Zack immediately interrupts him.

"Don't worry buddy, its okay to get the jitters. It is normal to be-"

"Zack I was trying to tell you something. I said that we can't do it because-" Zack disrupts again.

"I can do this. Singing is like a second nature to me. I can do it like I can-"

"For the love of baloney, Zack pay attention! What I was saying is that you can't sing because Bailey is going to leave."

Zack feels all the blood leave from his face. His smile dropped as soon as he heard Woody mention Bailey. He feels something shaking in his hand and looks down. To his surprise, he sees his hand shaking. He tries to calm himself with deep breaths but his breathing is ragged. He can't loose Bailey. Not now, not after all the crap he has had to go through in order to be able to admit to her that he likes her. He barely senses Woody place a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry man. It sucks that she is going to leave because-" Woody's eyes go wide open and he slaps his hand on his mouth…hard. He immediately wines in pain but keeps his hand there. Zack looks up at Woody with a questioning gaze. Woody can tell that Zack hasn't got it yet. He lets out a sigh of relief.

"Wait…why is Bailey leaving?" Zack thinks about what Woody was saying. _**She is going to leave because-**_._Why is she leaving?_ _Woody knows!_ Once he figures that out, he immediately straightens up. Zack shows the fierce determination that Bailey instilled in him to Woody in his eyes. Zack sees Woody shiver a little.

"Tell me Woody." Zack pushes up against Woody and puffs out his chest, letting his muscles show.

"I-I can't tell you. She made me promise." Woody backs up but Zack follows him.

"Who made you promise?"

"Maya."

Zack's temper roars up. "Why the hell does Maya get to choose what you say to me? She has no right being involved in Bailey and my business. So you better tell me why Maya told you to not tell me and why Bailey is leaving."

Woody gulps before spilling. "Bailey is leaving because she thought you didn't like her anymore. I don't think she is just going on vacation this time because London actually seems sad."

Zack backs up away from Woody and goes pale. He looks at his hands in disbelief. _How could I do this to her_?

"Maya was there when Bailey told Cody, London and me. She told me not to tell you because you might go into your shell again." Woody walks towards Zack and hugs him. It is a really manly hug. Zack hugs Woody back. They share a moment before the awkward silence starts. They immediately break away and clear their throats.

Zack shuffles his feet while thinking. He knows… him thinking, inconceivable but Bailey does that to him. He wants to think about her and not feel guilty for one fricken moment!

"Actually I am going to do the exact opposite. When does the boat dock at New York?"

Woody suspiciously looks at Zack before answering. "At 5 tonight… why?"

"Just because. I want you to tell everyone that the karaoke night starts at 5 tonight because of some changed plans or something like that. Tell the Cody to hurry his ass up and get that done. Tell Maya and London to do anything to make Bailey go to the karaoke night but don't tell her that I will be there. Okay?"

"Okay. . ." Woody says with hesitation. He looks Zack up and down one more time before leaving to follow Zack's plan.

Zack runs a hand through his hair and tries to calm himself down. He cannot get worked up just because there might be a hiccup in his plan. He closes his eyes and pictures Bailey in that beautiful white and red dress that he saw her in the night of the Mr. Moseby's recital. His memory is vivid as he thinks back. After a long moment, Zack opens his eyes and can feel the calm wash over him. That is what he is doing this for. Her smile, her breathtaking face and so much more that he likes about her. Zack smiles to himself as he makes his way out of the hallway and towards the sky deck. Its about damn time that something goes his way.

_Sorry about the delay in getting to the action but it's neccissary. :] Reviews? Suggestions? Anything?_


	15. That's All She Will Need

**_Hey! Here is another chapter. :] Hahaha, still prolonging the karaoke preformance. Sorry. :p Dont worry, it will come._**

**4:50 PM**

London and Maya are practically running to Bailey's dorm. They just heard Zack's half ass plan from Woody about ten minutes ago but they were on the opposite side of the deck from the student dorms and walking takes about twenty minutes. So as a result Maya had to motivate London to run. Don't get her started on how hard that was to do. She had to promise that if London did this than Bailey would not leave. She worriedly glances at her fast feet as they take her rapidly down the hallway. After about a minute more of running, Maya finally reaches Bailey's room. She bends down and tries to catch her breath. She thinks that she left it about half way through the ship.

Bailey walks out of her room and sees Maya bending in the front of her door. Maya immediately straightens up and smiles at her. Bailey looks the suspicious girl up and down.

"What do you want?" Bailey doesn't mean to seem so bitter but it comes out that way. She honestly has no patience for the ex of her ex crush. That's right; she admitted to herself that for a brief time she had a crush on Zack. But since he crushed her crush on him, she doesn't think she has those feelings for him anymore.

Bailey puts her hands on her hips as she waits for an answer. Bailey looks at expectantly at her. She glances down the hallway for London. _Where is she?_ She really doesn't feel like talking to Bailey alone simply because London knows her better. Maya shifts on her feet. Just then London comes flopping down the hallway. _Just in time. _Maya smiles at London.

"Oh my gosh, running is so hard! I had to stop for water like three times and get a foot massage." London pants. Bailey just incredulously looks at London.

"You ran?" Bailey harshly says to London. London looks slightly surprised at the tone but shakes it off.

"Yes. Now before you leave will you please come with Maya and me to a karaoke thingy on the skydeck?" London pleads. Bailey shakes her head.

"I can't. I am supposed to meet my second cousin who lives in New York at the dock at 5."

"Please come with us Bailey. Maybe you might be convinced to stay." London begs Bailey again.

"I-I don't think that could ever happen. My time on this ship has sailed. I think I will be happier back home." Bailey struggles with the thought of leaving everyone behind. She looks up at the ceiling and tries not to cry.

"Bailey, will you just come with us. I promise you won't regret it." Maya says calmly and softly. Bailey snaps her head so that she is looking straight at Maya. She glares at her.

"You know what, I have come to regret a lot of things. Say um like dating Cody, thinking that Zack could be a remotely nice guy and-" Bailey cynically says but then Maya interrupts.

"Hey Zack is a nice guy." Maya says a little louder.

"Then why did he almost break my heart?" Bailey yells out.

"Because I broke him first!" Maya yells out equally loud.

Bailey takes a step back. She glances at London, who is equally confused. Maya blushes at her sudden outburst and tries to recover.

"Zack has always been a skirt chasing, egotistically dumbass." Bailey says bitterly. The name of Zack has left an awful taste on her tongue.

Maya shakes her head at the naïve girl before her. "Don't you get it? Zack has learned to push people away to keep himself safe because he has been hurt too many times. And when he does let someone in, they usually hurt him in the end." Maya sadly looks down at her watch. "Like me." She faintly says. She looks back up again and sees that Bailey is still confused.

"But if you get to know Zack then you really see the kind, caring, wonderful side of him." Maya fondly says. Bailey lets a smile slip onto her face before returning to a sad expression. "I know that you have seen that side of him too." Maya gently pries.

Bailey sighs. "That's why I am confused. I don't know why he has pushed me so far away."

"Why don't you just ask him?" London pipes up. Bailey and Maya look at her before looking at each other again. Bailey shrinks down again.

"Because if I face him… then I might break down and never leave." She straightens up and sniffs her tears away. "I need to be strong and accept reality. I am better off not being around Zack and being in Kettlecorn."

Maya glumly glances down at her watch. Her eyes bug out as the fingers read 4:58. This heart to heart has take precious time out of their plan. Zack is probably waiting for them.

"Shit. Uhhh, Bailey will you please come with us to do this last karaoke thing for the heck of it? You know, for the last time sake?" Maya pleads with Bailey one last time. She really doesn't want to let Zack down.

". . ."

London and Maya look at each other nervously. Bailey looks at her bags before looking back at them.

"Sure. Why not? I will text my second cousin to tell her to wait a minute or two longer. But we can only stay for one act. That's it." Bailey says sternly to them as London bounces up and down.

"That's all you will need." Maya says and smiles broadly at Bailey.

_Please, please, please give reviews. Any comments on this chapter? I will hopefully be updating soon. Come on, lets get the reviews up to 70! _


	16. Whoa

**_Hey hey hey it's time to play. Sorry for the haitus... I hope this makes up for it. Turns out that this story has a longer tale than I thought it would have. I REALLY need comments about how you like/dislike where this is going. Trust me, I have a plan for this story. REVIEWS!_**

Maya, Bailey and London get there at exactly at 5:04. When they reach the sky deck they are surprised to see Woody singing 'My BLT' in the tune of YMCA.

Maya was really close to freaking out. _Shit, shit! Did we miss him!_ She looks around to see if she can spot anyone who knows what is going on. Luckily she sees Cody making his way out towards them. She waves her hands in the air frantically. Bailey and London just glare at her for looking like an idiot.

Cody walks over to them calmly and tries to quiet the distracting movements of Maya. He hushes her.

"What is it?"

"Did we miss him?" Maya glances around Cody's shoulder. Cody grabs her shoulders and focuses her attention on her.

"No. He is getting ready now. The microphone wasn't working so we had to adjust it." Cody calms the visibly nervous Maya.

Maya takes a deep breath and calms herself. Her attention is suddenly called her shoulders. They still have Cody's hands on them. She looks curiously at Cody. "You know if you wanted to touch me than you can just hold my hand." Cody looks confused at her for a moment then realizes that his hands are still on her shoulders. He blushes and pulls them away.

"I… uh, sorry." Cody mutters while trying to hide his blush. Maya giggles at the sight of Cody being bashful. It's sort of refreshing not having to deal with a brazen guy like Zack for once.

"Hey Maya?" Cody asks again, looking over her shoulder this time.

"Shhh… Zack is getting ready to sing." Maya tries to hush Cody but Cody taps on her shoulder once more. "What?" She harshly whispers to him.

"Where is Bailey?"

- **A few minutes ago behind stage**-

He feels like he is about to hurl. Zack is honestly going to puke. He thought that it would be easy getting up there and singing like last time but this is way different. If he doesn't do well or screws something up then Bailey might leave forever. He is pacing up and down behind the stage as he runs into someone.

"Hey watch out." Zack lashes out. He looks up and is surprised to see Cody looking up at him with a smile on his face.

"Are you ready for this? You are going to be great!" Cody beams at him. He thinks its sickening to see that happy grin plastered on his brothers face.

"Why are you so cheery?" Zack asks bitterly.

"I am just excited to see Maya in a dress." Cody sighs, obviously thinking about that image. Zack roughly shoves him out of his trance.

"I thought you picked her up from her room?"

"Nope. After the. . . plans changed we choose to just meet." Cody carefully picks his words.

"Oh." Zack grunts. Just then Cody looks oddly at Zack. He tilts his head in an awkward position. "What are you looking at?" Zack growls.

"You don't look so good." Cody concludes.

"OH really Sherlock? What gave it away? The pale skin? The pacing up and down? Or even the green tint to my naturally beautiful face?" Zack lets out. Cody chuckles softly at his brother uneasiness.

"Well relax. The nerves will go away soon. Once you get out there and-" Cody is interrupted.

"No. Zack Martin does not get nervous." Zack tries to calm himself but it doesn't work.

Cody raises an eyebrow at his older brother. "Well when you are about to serenade a crush in front of a lot of people than I would think you are nervous."

Zack lets out a growl of frustration. He runs his hand through his hair. "It's not that! It's that everything is on the line right now. What if Bailey doesn't like the song? What if she has already left? What if I fail and she doesn't understand the meaning of the song? She will leave forever!"

"Don't be so dramatic! You won't screw this up. Bailey will love the song and she will understand that you like her." Cody tries to console his distraught brother. "Now stop getting cold feet. I will go look for Maya, London and Bailey. Come on the stage in a minute."

Cody pats Zack on the shoulder and leaves Zack standing backstage. Zack rolls his eyes. _That did nothing for my confidence!_ Zack begins to pace again but then is stopped by someone grabbing his shoulders.

"For the love of god! Will everyone stop running into me!" Zack yells out. He looks up and is prepared to yell at the person who stopped him but his shock stops him.

"Savannah?" Zack hoarsely says. He must look like an idiot, gaping at her because Savannah is just standing there with a look of victory.

"Oh really? Have you ever thought that instead of everyone it's just you that is bumping into everyone?" She smirks at him. Zack looks down at his shoes and shuffles his feet.

"Uhh… I guess I never thought about it like that." He squeaks out.

Savannah sees the awkwardness that she has created with coming here. She really didn't want to come but she needed to support Zack in his time of need. So sucking in her pride, she lets it out.

"Look Zack, I am so sorry for-"

"-No it's me who should be apologizing. I knew you where trying to help and everything. I just have a tendency to push people away when things get serious or hard." Zack apologizes too. He looks up at her eyes and waits for an answer.

"Well yeah I kinda figured that one all on my own. You just pushed Cody away while he was trying to help." Savannah smirks again. Zack is starting to not like that look.

"Well he was being annoying!"

"But that doesn't give you the right to bully him." Savannah retorts.

Zack closes his eyes and breathes deeply. "You know, I don't want to fight. I want to be in a happy mood when I get Bailey to stay. Can we please not argue?"

Savannah smiles broadly at him. "Of course." She rushes over to him and gives him a hug. Zack smiles over her shoulder as they embrace.

"Thank you." He whispers in her ear.

Savannah leans back from his embrace. "I know. Now go out there and get your girl." She pushes him out onto the stage.

Zack's eyes needed a little bit of time to adjust to the light difference. He squints into the spotlight that is blinding him. Suddenly he gets a microphone shoved into his face by an unknown person. He reminds himself to glare at them later. He shakily grabs the microphone and clears his voice. He looks out into the crowd, looking for her. He sees Maya and Cody looking around frantically and London just staring off into space but no Bailey.

**_( PLEASE GO TO U TUBE AND TYPE IN MIKE TOMPKINS TEENAGE DREAM. Listening to the song really helps the effect of the story. Thank you.)_**

"Umm… hello. My name is Zackary Martin and this song is dedicated to Bailey Pickett." When he says that, Zack sees a flash of blond hair in the crowd turn around. _Bailey._ Zack looks out into the crowd as the music starts. His eyes catch her eyes and they look at each other for a moment and then he starts to sing.

**I think you're pretty****  
****Without any makeup on****  
****You think I'm funny****  
****When I tell the punch line wrong****  
****I know you get me****  
****So I let my walls come down, down**

Bailey cannot believe that Zack is trying to sing his way back to her. She doesn't understand how this sweet guy who is serenading her can be able to give her a cold shoulder maybe ten minutes later. _Just walk away. He will just hurt you again._ With that thought in her head, Bailey tares her eyes from Zack's beautiful hazel ones by turning away.

**Let's fall into each other's arms****  
****No regrets, just love****  
****We can dance, until we die****  
****You and I, will be young forever-**

Zack can only watch as Bailey starts running away from him. His heart drops at the sight of her leaving him. In an act of desperation, Zack stops singing and calls out to her.

"Bailey! Please don't leave." He says into the microphone. Suddenly everyone's eyes turn around to see the girl who is running away. Zack kicks himself for calling attention to her. He feels even worse. But having the thought of loosing Bailey compels him to get off the stage and try to follow her towards the unloading dock.

Cody can't believe that just happened. He totally thought that would end a different way… maybe a one where his brother actually got to be happy for once. Cody looks up at the empty stage and still hears Zack's music background playing. He quickly sprints up to the stage and grabs the dropped microphone.

"Uhh… I am sorry ladies and gentleman. Due to some. . .er. . . difficulties we will have to postpone karaoke night." Cody hears the crowd groan in disappointment. He looks at Mr. Mosby, who signals for Cody to fix the disappointment in the air. "But don't worry, there will be just the same free refreshments and snacks in the lounge." At that point, a loud shout of 'whoo!' was heard coming from behind the curtains. **  
** Cody smiles awkwardly at the crowd shuffling to get to the buffet line before Woody does. As soon as most of them have filtered into the boat he lets out a huge huff of air.

"Whoa."

_Yay! Another chapter in this never ending story done. :] I BEG for you guys to review and tell me what you think. Any suggestions or comments about what you think is next?_


	17. Tiny Pieces

Zack ran as fast as he could. He sprinted to the dock where he knew Bailey had to go to get off the deck. Normally he probably would have been able to stop Bailey by just standing in her way or picking her up but somehow that cowgirl got out of his sights when she had that head start and now he can't find her. Zack is fiercely determined not to let her go. It just has to work out. It has to.

Suddenly as Zack cuts around the corner to get off the boat and onto the dock someone clothes lines him. Zack lets out a choking sound before falling to the ground and hitting his head. He just lies there as little birds circle around his head in a very amusing manor. _Ouch. That fricken hurt._ Zack opens his eyes to see Kirby standing over him with that nervous look on his face.

"What the heck happened Kirby?" He groans out. He shuts his eyes again because the sun is setting right in his eye sight.

"I am so sorry Zack! I swear I thought you were a thief or someone dashing off the boat. I just meant to stick out my leg out and trip you but I guess it was my arm…" Kirby says, letting the last part die down. Zack really wants to glare at the bumbling security guard but he doesn't have the heart.

"It's okay Kirby." Zack says while opening his eyes. He raises his arm out in the air, asking for help up. Kirby, at first, gets confused at the notion but then gets it after a second. He eagerly helps Zack up on his feet.

Zack feels like someone drained the blood out of his head. He clutches Kirby for a moment before shaking it off. "I need your help, Kirb-ster"

"Anything."

"I need you to help me find Bailey and stop her from getting off this boat."

". . ."

"Kirby?"

"Yes?"

"Have you seen Bailey?"

". . .Yes."

"How long ago did she leave?"

"She checked out just about a minute before you came crashing in here." Kirby admits.

Zack is really flipping out right now. He has to find Bailey. He thinks that he might really have a chance with being with her.

All of the sudden something catches his attention and Zack looks over Kirby's shoulder to see blond walking down the plank towards shore. Zack's heart surges as he gets hope.

"BAILEY!" He calls out. Zack is about to go run for her but Kirby holds him back. "Let me go Kirby." He says, not letting the blond girl out his sight.

"I'm afraid I cannot let you leave this boat. You have to have a special two way ticket in order to leave when it's not a school vacation."

"Kirby please just let me try to catch up to Bailey. I promise I will be back before you know it." Zack pleads with the security, who just shakes his head. "BAILEY!" He tries one more time. And suddenly when he does that, the blond hair girl turns around to see a tearful face with Bailey written all over it. Once again they link eyes and share a silent goodbye . . . or more like one goodbye and the other an angry plea.

"Bailey, please don't do this." Zack yells out in a half wretched sob. He can't control the emotions that are flowing out of him now. He can feel the burning tears escaping his eyes as he yells out to her. "I need you Bailey! I am sorry. Please! I will do whatever you want to make you stay!" He lunges forward, trying to push his way past Kirby but it doesn't work. All he can do is stand and watch as the girl who holds his heart rips it into tiny pieces. It's amazing how you only need your feet to walk away in order to **_tear_** a heart to shreds.

_There you OCD anonymous reviewer! I corrected the word. Oh, sorry for my hiatus for the rest of you, school is taking the priory now but don't worry summer is almost here._


	18. Stay With Me

_**Hey guys! I am back! Sorry for the long hiatus. I wasnt waiting for a number of reviews, with school I just had too much to do to afford time to write. But dont worry, I hope this will make up for it. I will try to update soon but it might not be for a week or two. REVIEW PLEASE! I would love to know what you think about where this is going.**_

The whole ship is quiet. It started raining and the only sounds that echoed through the halls were the sounds of the rain hitting the boat. The only movement on the ship was the gentle sway of the boat as it rocked against the dock with the waves tilting it side to side.

Zack was probably the only one walking around at that time of night. According to his cell phone the time was 11:05 pm. Everyone else was asleep or doing something in their rooms. The curfew was at 10 pm but Kirby and Mr. Mosby felt so bad for him that they chose to not enforce it with him. It's been a week since Bailey left. Normally, he would do everything he could to misuse this opportunity but when his heart is shattered and it feels like nothing can make it better, doing pranks doesn't help. Savannah, Cody and Woody tried to cheer him up but nothing helped. He kept thinking of ways that Bailey cheered him up when Maya broke him.

Zack had his head down while he was walking around the halls. He would simply follow the carpet designs throughout the ship and hope Bailey was at the end of it. He knows he is a shit load of trouble when all he can think about is Bailey being by his side to help him get over her.

Out of the corner of his eye, Zack sees someone walking briskly towards him. He slowly pulls his heavy head up to see who the person is.

"Savannah?"

"Zack! I have been looking for you." By this time, Savannah has reached him and has stopped Zack from following the pattern. He grows frustrated with this halt.

"Well you found me. Whoo fricken hoo." He says with heavy laces of sarcasm that Savannah ignores.

"Why don't you go to bed so you don't do something stupid?" She puts her hands on her hips as she says this. Zack shuffles his feet then decides to do something stupid.

"You mean like this?"

The moment he realized he did it, he knew he had screwed the hell up. Zack found himself mouth to mouth with the girl in front of him. They both had their eyes open, shocked at the move Zack made. Immediately Savannah shoves Zack away very forcefully. She does it so hard that he slams against the wall and falls on his butt.

Savannah gasps and feels bad at doing that to him. She drops to the floor and sits next to Zack. Zack still has the wide eyed look of alarm.

"I am so sorry! Savannah, I didn't mean to. I did it before I could think!" Zack rushes out. He could not have made a more stupid mistake than that.

Savannah smiles briefly at him before answering. "It's okay. I know that you do stupid thinks while you're all emotional. Don't worry about. I think we are even now."

Zack nods his head and remembers to the kiss Savannah planted on him when she met him.

"Thanks." Zack says. Sighing loudly, he takes a big risk considering what he just did and rests his head on Savannah's shoulder. He can tell she does a double take but accepts it.

"What is it about me that screams 'hurt me!'?" Zack honestly asks as he gets more comfortable on Savannah's shoulder. The thing about his and Savannah's relationship is they can recover much more quickly from each other than most of Zack's friends. He likes that about her.

"Don't say that. Not everyone has hurt you right?" She looks down at Zack and then turns back to look at her hand which is rested on his knee. She expects him to immediately say no but he hesitates in his answer.

". . . No. But I know that I have hurt other people to prevent myself from being like this." He pounds his fist at his heart. Savannah can hear the hollow sound it makes. He takes his head off her shoulder and looks away. He hates himself for being a weak baby and even having water in his eyes.

"It's okay to be scared about being hurt. But you can't go through life breaking hearts just because someone broke yours." Savannah looks at the back of Zack's head as she says this. She hopes Zack can get the message. Suddenly he turns back to face her, his blue eyes teary.

"I am so sick… of feeling shitty after every girl who I care about just runs off before I can even say I'm sorry. My heart hurts, my head hurts and I don't know what to do with all the pain. Why do I always pick the girls who walk away and leave me?" Zack turns his head again, refusing to let Savannah see all the pain in his eyes.

"You can't pick who you fall for, Zack."

When he hears that, Zack buries his head in his hands. He looks up to let out a frustrated cry.

"See that's the thing! I can't control it and that's what scares the shit out of me because I ALWAYS fall so hard and it's so far beyond my control. I can't take feeling like this again. I just can't." Zack runs his hands roughly through his hair.

"Don't do anything stupid." Savannah repeats. She feels horrible for Zack. He has put his heart on the line so many times just to have it crushed time and time again. She honestly doesn't know how he keeps giving his heart away.

Zack looks at her one more time and nods. He stands up and walks out onto the sky deck. Savannah wonders what the heck just happened. Shaking off the nagging feeling, telling her to follow him, she slowly makes her way back to her room.

Zack has misty eyes as he walks onto the stage on the sky deck in the rain. He feels his clothes getting soaked but ignores it. He's not numb to the pain and that scares him too. He usually can handle it after a while but it's been a week and Bailey is still on his mind and his heart.

He walks over to the covered up music player underneath the stairs and clicks play. Singing has always been his friend and helped him heal so maybe it will work this time.

**(I BEG YOU TO UTUBE **_**STAY**_**BY HURTS! IT CANT BE AWESOME WITHOUT LISTENING AND I AM NOT BSING.)**

He listens to the ocean rocking against the boat and the rain pouring on him and the deck as he starts to sing.

_My whole life waiting for the right time__  
__To tell you how I feel.__  
__Know I try to tell you that I need you.__  
__Here I am without you.__  
__I feel so lost but what can I do?__  
__'Cause I know this love seems real__  
__But I don't know how to feel._

Zack closes his eyes and feels the emotion come out of him as he lets the music overwhelm him.

_We say goodbye in the pouring rain__  
__And I break down as you walk away.__  
__Stay, stay.__  
__'Cause all my life I felt this way__  
__But I could never find the words to say__  
__Stay, stay._

_Alright, everything is alright__  
__Since you came along__  
__And before you__  
__I had nowhere to run to__  
__Nothing to hold on to__  
__I came so close to giving it up.__  
__And I wonder if you know__  
__How it feels to let you go?_

Zack opens his eyes and runs over to the railing. He dramatically reaches out like he did when Bailey left. He lets the hurt and the pain that he felt come out.

_You say goodbye in the pouring rain__  
__And I break down as you walk away.__  
__Stay, stay.__  
__'Cause all my life I felt this way__  
__But I could never find the words to say__  
__Stay, stay._

He walks back to the stage where he belts the last part. He wishes so badly that Bailey was here to listen and maybe stay with him. He wants her to stop the pain he is feeling. 

_So you change your mind__  
__And say you're mine.__  
__Don't leave tonight__  
__Stay._

_Say goodbye in the pouring rain__  
__And I break down as you walk away.__  
__Stay, stay.__  
__'Cause all my life I felt this way__  
__But I could never find the words to say__  
__Stay, stay._

_Stay with me, stay with me,__  
__Stay with me, stay with me,__  
__Stay, stay, stay, stay with me._

Zack finishes the song and experiences a wave of relief and almost closure come over him. But that is short lived as the cold rain pelts him even harder and the harsh heart break of Bailey's absence returns in an even harder pang. Zack looks around one last time and rushes back inside.

_**Thoughts? Opinions on the song? On the emotions? I love your reviews and look forward to reading them. :] Thank you.**_


	19. Back Home?

**Thank you to JazzyKanini for helping me get back my motivation to finish this story. Hopefully I can finish this once and for all. I havent given up yet. REVIEW! What did you think?**

Bailey sadly looks out the window as the rain pours. Once in a blue moon, Kansas gets some rain. Well more like Kansas has water dumped on it. It sometimes helps the crops but rarely because it washes them out of the soil. Ever since she left the S.S Tipton, life has been pretty boring. There are no large cities to explore or any pranks that need to be cleaned. She sighs loudly as she thinks about Zack.

Zack is the boy who managed to turn her whole world upside and then some. She doesn't get why he had to be so cold and cut off from her. He confused her so much by his mixed messages. He was sweet and caring and always there for her. She was there for him too. They had a moment on the sky deck during Mr. Moseby's recital but it disappeared. She trusted him not to hurt her but he did. He rejected her completely by not opening up. He just threw away all that they built up. She was almost ready to try to connect with him and see if they could work together.

Her thoughts are interrupted by someone putting their cold hands on her shoulder. Bailey can't help but let out a short squeal of surprise. She turns around and sees her mom, grinning foolishly at her.

"Hey hunny bun. What's keeping your mind where the sun don't shine?" She says with a light southern drawl. Bailey sighs and glances down at her feet.

"Just thinking about being on the boat."

Her mom just keeps smiling like she knows something more. "Uh huh. More like thinking about someone on the boat. Some boy keeps calling here asking to talk to you."

Bailey rolls her eyes. "Tell Zack to not call me again." She turns a bit more dramatically towards the window than she likes.

"Oh honey, who is this Zack boy? That is not the boy who keeps calling here. He says his name is Woody." At that point, Bailey's head whips around to face her mom to see if she is telling the truth.

"Woody? Why would he be calling me?"

"Why don't you call him back and see? He gave me a number to contact. He said it was important… and relating to a twin, oh darn. I forgot what the name was." Her mom focuses on trying to remember the name but Bailey is already sprinting towards the phone. By the phone there is a sticky note that has a number and she immediately calls it.

"Hello?"

"Woody?"

"Bailey! You finally answered. Sheesh, I was wondering how many times you would let me go to voicemail."

"Woody, my mom was… never mind. What happened?"

"Well see Zack was kinda out on the deck during a rainstorm so he got pneumonia. That was last month and he got worst. His mom had him taken off the boat and he's staying in New York with her. I think Cody went too but I'm not sure. There have been a lot of people boarding and leaving so it's been pretty hectic. Oh Marcus came back for a while then left. London is still here-"

"Woody! You are rambling! Is Zack okay?" Bailey feels her heart quicken at the thought that Zack might be hurt.

"Yeah, I think he's fine. He just wanted me to say that he's really sorry for whatever he did wrong… and let me see, what was the last part?" Woody's voice quiets and there is nothing but silence as Bailey waits for what the other part of Zack's message was.

"OH! Now I remember. He said that the reason he was acting all weird for like the last four months was because of the way you looked in that white dress with red lines. He couldn't understand how to... how to act around you and not hurt you. He wanted to change himself so that you wouldn't get hurt but did anyway because he is a- oh I am not saying that word, basically he is a mess."

Bailey feels all the color drain out of her face. Everything makes sense now. Every conversation, every weird thing she remembers Zack doing was for her; he was trying to show her how much he cared and not in his usual way of being overconfident. She lets out an audible gasp.

"And for your information, I read that off a note card. No way in heck would I have remembered all those details."

Woody's voice brings Bailey back to reality.

"Thank you Woody. Ummm… I've got to go. Bye" With that, Bailey quickly hangs up and starts to form a plan. She has to make things right.

_Did you guys see it going this way? Where should it go from here? I am open to suggestions. They give me inspiration._


End file.
